


嚣尘（CP: 笠尼）长篇连载中

by Bacteria_C



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: ABO背景，笠尼双O奇葩设定。微团明。18x不可避，未成年人自觉啊，自觉。





	1. 【第一章】

地狱是什么样，阿尼不清楚。但如果她有选择，她想她应该在性成熟之前早早自杀。

若以现下的规矩来看，她是个不折不扣的名贵品种。不只是她尘土都蒙不住的白皙肌肤和这一头晨曦般耀眼的浅金色发丝，更是她从出生那天就被打上的“稀有”标记。

她是Ω女性。

一名Ω降生在由两名β组成的家庭，这是奇迹般的灾难。

 

在她真正意识到自己是一名Ω之前的十四年，她的父母始终带着她过着流浪的生活。

两年前她第一次遭受到与生俱来的酷刑折磨，那种从小腹腾升扩散到全身的燥热，每个月都会出现。她的父亲把她绑在椅子上，母亲含着泪别过脸不忍心看。无论愤怒嘶吼，还是流泪求饶，父母都不会给她松绑。父亲告诉她，这是神的考验。

 

让她彻底了解到自己生存于什么样的世界的，是那年敌国的奇袭。

死亡，是这个世界最稀松平常的事。父母为了保护她被敌军围剿，战斗到力竭，而她个头很小，很轻松地就被敌人小队追上。

那时，阿尼才明白，为什么从她幼年开始，父亲就带她练习那么多战斗技巧。

即便是天生力量弱小，也能够应付几名β士兵。

 

正是因为如此，被她打得遍地找牙的β们都以为她和她父母一样都只是普通的β，即便貌美也不值得他们冒着生命危险捕捉。

 

从这天开始，阿尼开始了孤身流浪的生活。

她常常思考，为什么这世界这么混乱肮脏，她仍然还要苟活下去。

也许是那些从小被灌输的理念，她有太多的不甘心与不理解，不愿就此放弃，才会开始这段危险的地狱之旅。

 

她从成为刺客的那天起，就猜测着自己究竟能顶着如此无力且失控的身体撑多久。

她被工会的主管劝说，承认Ω身份去做个用毒的刺客，任务轻松又不会有什么生命危险。

阿尼当然知道主管指的是哪一种刺客，她当即将主管的匕首从他靴中抽了出来架在他脖子上，问道“凭我的身手，需要那样么”。

因此，她是这个以独角兽为国徽的国家里，唯一一名Ω身份的堂堂正正的刺客。

 

打断她昏沉回忆的，是来自左侧腰腹一阵灼烫的剧烈痛楚，剧烈到自制力极强的她也无法抑制痛呼出声。

“这是我打标记的唯一方式。”黑发少女将烧红的烙铁扔回炉子，溅起一捧火花，缓缓消逝在火炉周围。

阿尼抬起被汗水蛰得生疼的眼睛，努力聚焦。是她，没错了，这个“翼”的年轻战士长。

这人力气极大，一刀断她匕首，阿尼无法相信她只是个β。

“那也好，省得我辛苦取悦你了。”她自嘲地说，发梢还滴着方才被泼过的冷水。

黑发少女扳起她小巧的下颌，强迫她直视着自己死黑色的眼眸：“没想到一个欧米伽还敢做近身刺客，真是活的不耐烦了。”

阿尼懒于解释，冷笑了一声。

若非她发情期反常提前，也不至于这么轻松落到这厮手里。

 

黑发少女似乎看穿了她的想法，剑眉挑了挑：“我知道你不服气。不服那些天生的……缺陷？但这些都不能作为你失败的理由。”

她的话激起了阿尼一丝兴趣，湛蓝的眼眸似乎在期待她说下去。

但黑发少女没有继续这个话题，转身准备灭了火炉。

 

“三笠。我的名字。”她熄灭了火炉，将烙铁扔进水桶里，尖利的滋滋声混着浓重的水雾扰乱了阿尼的视听。

“从今天开始，你就是我的匕首。”

 

低下头的阿尼并没有听到那句归属宣言，她的所有注意力全部集中在自己赤裸的腰腹上那还在不断渗血的烫伤烙印。

只有一个字符——

 

Ω。


	2. 【第二章】

对于“翼”的战士长三笠，阿尼并没有太多机会去了解。

她的属下对她很恐惧，关于她的传言，大多是一名β女性拥有超越α男性的力量。

三笠待她的态度，比起俘虏更像对待下属。

阵营这个词对于阿尼而言并没有什么所谓，最多顶着叛徒罪名，被自己之前那个名为“魇”的国度里的刺客工会追杀罢了。

 

生无何欢，死无何苦。

 

偶然的机会，她在刺杀完“瑰”的分队长回来复命时看到了一名坐在轮椅上的金发少年。

他和她一样，都在等三笠。

 

“你是她新招募的刺客吗？”少年的声音非常温和，如同他湖蓝色的双眼。

阿尼迟疑了片刻，她对招募这个词存疑，但还是点了点头，礼貌性地回问了他的名字。

“阿尔敏·阿诺德，叫我阿尔敏就好。”少年伸出纤细的手以示友好，阿尼紧张地握紧了布满薄茧的手。

阿尔敏感觉得出她很排斥肢体接触，收回手不再强求，这时三笠回来了。

她脱掉手套扔进了水桶，清澈的水立刻被染得殷红。

阿尼猜得到，“瑰”撤退的分队已经被她一个人屠尽了。

“你回去休息吧。”三笠坐在阿明身旁的椅子上，冷淡地对阿尼说，阿尼耸了耸肩，头也没回地回自己的营房。

 

“绝望吗？”

阿尼在离开前唯一听到的，只有三笠的这句问话。

 

子夜时分三笠才回来，阿尼多嘴问了一句阿尔敏是她朋友吗。

三笠毫不迟疑地噎她一句“不关你事”，金发少女顿时气结。

听到扔匕首的声音比平常响了一些，三笠坐在床边斜睨着已经背对着她躺下的阿尼，补答了一句“是朋友”。

金发少女这才较为满意地翻过身侧躺，冰蓝色的慵懒眼眸难得带点兴致。

鬼使神差地，似乎是为了照顾她这点兴致，三笠竟开始讲起了故事。

 

阿尔敏是一名Ω男性，标记他的，是“翼”的军团长。

“他只逃跑过一次，被抓回来，挑断了脚筋。”不知是三笠本来说话就不带情绪，还是她真的不认为这是什么大事，语气很平淡。

阿尼一时语塞，不知道该怎么接下去。

这种事情在她曾经的国度也是屡见不鲜，正因为Ω的稀有，被视为α的财产。

像阿尔敏这样，被军团长标记实属幸运中的幸运。

那么身为Ω，是否就该因为恐惧而放弃重归自由的念头呢。阿尼打心眼是排斥这种懦弱的，所以她接着问：“那他还想逃离团长吗？”

三笠沉吟了片刻，模棱两可地说了一句“谁知道呢”，她直视着少女的双眼，刻意强调道：“换做是你，我会直接了结你。”

 

她的恶语显然没有吓到金发少女，阿尼轻松地闭上双眼撇了撇嘴，神情是一百个“随便你”，倒是久经沙场的战士长不知道说什么好。

 

黑发少女起身走到营房桌前，吹灭了烛火。

 

夜风从敞开的营房大门灌了进来，阿尼睡眠向来很浅，她坐起身发现三笠并不在她身边。

这家伙是对她多放心。本想睡回去，心头隐约的不安令她芒刺在背。

少女起身，捉起柜上匕首绑在腰间打算出门兜兜风。

 

营地门口的哨兵靠着温暖的火把打盹，她轻巧地溜了出去。

阿尼说不清楚自己溜出去的目的，但应该有几分担心三笠。

这名少女刺客没怎么接触过同龄人，她的技艺高超，刺杀得大多都是些上年纪有名望的人。当然，觊觎她的也尽是些年龄足够当她爹娘的α。

况且三笠除了给她烙了个羞耻的伤痕以外，并没有什么令她产生恶感的举动，如果发生什么意外，阿尼还是愿意出手相助的。

 

她的短靴踩在厚厚的落叶上，细碎的嘎吱声在安静的夜间变得很吵。令她奇怪的是，时常行走林间的她此刻一点紧张感都没有。

这非常不自然，作为刺客时刻警惕伺机待发是一种习惯……

 

但此刻，她无法集中精神让自己紧张起来。她完全丧失了集中力。

 

脚步变沉，除了落叶，越来越响的还有她的心跳声。她很担心自己这样的状态遭遇敌人会再次失误，谨慎起见，阿尼决定先回营地……

 

然而就在她打算转身的时候，她听到不远处传来了沉重的喘息声。

 

细长的眉微微蹙起，少女停下脚步望向声源方向。

刺客的夜视能力素来强大，她轻易地捕捉到了那人的特征，红色的围巾，倒在树根旁的人是三笠。

 

空气中有稀薄的血腥气，三笠受伤了。金发少女没有多想，三步并作两步冲了上去，却被眼前的场景吓了一大跳……

 

墨色短发被汗水浸透，凌乱地贴在姣好绯红的脸颊上，少女紧咬着下唇，抬起锋利的短刀划向小臂。

 

冰蓝色的眼瞳急剧收缩，阿尼双腿发软靠在三笠对面的树干上，无声地自语着“不会吧”。

 

三笠低下痛到仰起的脸，费力聚焦望着阿尼。

她张了张口，最后抬起还在滴血的胳膊挡住了被咬到充血的唇。

 

她的视线太炽热。

金发少女心如擂鼓，别开了眼。


	3. 【第三章】

气氛僵硬，空气中却莫名弥漫着暧昧的气息，三笠小臂上深深浅浅的伤口不停流血，阿尼实在是看不下去了。

她直起发软的双腿，抽下皮带走到三笠身边蹲下想为她止血，不想被虚弱的黑发少女一把推开。

她也就是看上去乏力，阿尼被推得满腔怨气，抬手把皮带扔给三笠撂下一句“那你自己来”，抱膝坐在落叶上默然看着对方。

三笠抬眼望了阿尼一眼，目光迷离望得阿尼面色绯红。

“别看了行不行。”阿尼揉了揉眼睛把脸埋了起来。三笠的状况很糟糕，而她自己也不怎么好。

树林静悄悄的，黑发少女时轻时重的喘息变得格外明显，她包扎好之后勉强站了起来，只对阿尼说了一句“走”。

 

如果说三笠是因为后天经历过严苛的力量训练所以此刻还能走得动路，那么此时坐在地上，只靠战斗技巧而力量不足的阿尼几乎是没有办法行动了。

“你怎么了。”三笠不敢去碰她，只是站在离金发少女一丈的地方问。

“……”阿尼被问得气结，她怎么回答，难不成回答因为你浑身散发荷尔蒙气息所以我被搅得浑身燥热？

“别管我，你回去吧。”阿尼头也没抬。

“你来找我？”三笠蹲下身看着她的背影追问。

 

自己看起来像出来散步吗？阿尼抬头翻了个白眼又把头埋了回去，懒得回答她。

 

但阿尼还来不及考虑自己下一步该怎么回营，整个人就突然间失重脱离地面了。

“你……你抽什么风啊！放我下来！”金发少女纤腰被三笠扛在肩头，脑袋冲下有气无力地抗议这突如其来的举动，却听到三笠用极其压抑的声音命令道：“不要扭。”

这个动词刚脱口，肩上的少女突然就一动不动了。

三笠总算松了口气，迈开步伐往回走。

 

阿尼不动弹不代表她不腹诽，从被扛起到回到营房被扔在床上，她已经红着脸默默把三笠骂了至少有三百遍。

“想不到你居然也是个欧米伽。”阿尼脱下靴子光脚坐在床上说，在营房门口用冷水洗脸的三笠深深呼吸了一下，水滴顺着面颊滑到下颌，她转身瞪着阿尼一字一顿地说：“我现在就杀了你。”

“哈？”阿尼的反应比起被威胁，更像是听到了天大的笑话：“就因为被人知道是欧米伽就要把人灭口，你是有多自卑？”

这句反问直接激怒了三笠，她三步并作两步走到床前，双手卡在金发少女纤细的脖颈上将她压倒在床上。她牙关紧咬地强调着：“我从没有为自己的身份自卑，可你知道了，就该死。”

 

冰蓝眼眸中的惊诧一闪即逝，在眼神恢复到如常淡然的瞬间，黑发少女手上的力度忽然松了下来。

三笠索性翻身躺倒在阿尼身边，疲惫地闭上了双眼。

她大概猜得出，Ω之间的荷尔蒙影响会更为剧烈。原本就被这种与生俱来的酷刑折磨得苦不堪言的三笠已经暂时不想管身份暴露的问题了，燥热蔓延到全身，她伸手摸索着，握住了别在腰间的刀柄。

“你想死吗？”阿尼一把夺过她的刀，扔在地上。不等三笠发作，她就扯下了方才绑在黑发少女胳膊上止血的皮带，飞快地反绑住了三笠的双手。

 

她的动作激怒了三笠，她一边咒骂着一边剧烈地挣扎，皮带扣居然有些松动。

三笠的力气确实大到匪夷所思，情急之下，金发少女从背后伸臂抱住了她。

被如此触碰的三笠浑身僵住，然后缓缓蜷缩起身子，开始瑟瑟发抖……她低声命令阿尼放手，而阿尼却用极其平缓温和的声线在她耳边轻声安慰：“我知道你很累，很难过。”

三笠抿紧了唇，屏息片刻，痛苦地炽热吐息。

“不要试图抗拒，抗拒会让你更注意它。”感觉到三笠的颤抖不再那么剧烈，阿尼放松了手臂的力量。

“以后不要再自残了，流血会让你记得更清楚，可这种反应，是融在你我血液里的。”淡金色的长睫垂下，半掩冰蓝双眸。

感觉三笠身体渐渐放松下来，阿尼松开了绑住她双腕的皮带。

 

营帐里的呼吸渐渐平稳，背靠背躺在床上的她们陷入了沉默。

 

三笠在黑暗中半睁着比夜更深的双眸，昏昏欲睡却无法入睡。燥热变成温暖，蔓延化作流动，她第一次感觉在体内肆虐的猛兽是可以被制住的。

“你……每次都是这样控制自己的吗？”黑发少女轻声问。

阿尼的唇开阖了一下，她想起了一夜之间失去的双亲。

 

“我……以前我的父母会帮我。”

 

“是吗……”三笠轻叹了一声：“我不记得我的父母。”

 

“我一直以为，只要感觉到痛，就不会感觉到其他了。”

三笠并不知道，她的这句话，深深触到了阿尼内心最柔软的部分。

可阿尼没有回应她，不是她不想回应，只是她发现自己在这个瞬间彻底丧失了言语能力。

 

夜深人倦，她们终于支持不住昏沉睡去……背靠着背。


	4. 【第四章】

 

这个社会的发展是迟缓的。

对于阿尔敏这个论点，三笠始终持肯定态度。

作为战士长的她忙于南征北战，压根没有时间去做平和的事情，比如读书。

而有时间读书的人……大多都是囚徒一般的存在，比如阿尔敏。

拥有知识的人都在底层，而支配这个社会的力量是武力，这样的结构是没有办法发展下去的。

 

三笠回想着阿尔敏给她讲的那些道理，坐在桌前发呆。

 

“三笠！”元气十足的男声把她从沉思中唤醒，三笠抬起头，映入眼帘的是一名金瞳少年。

他名叫艾伦 耶格尔，是这个世界上唯一能让三笠的唇角勾起正常弧度的人。

“我们又赢了！”艾伦笑得灿烂，眉飞色舞地给三笠描述着与“瑰”军队战斗的细节。

黑发少女沉静地倾听，偶尔点点头作为回应。

“我们很快就能吞并‘瑰’了。”艾伦的金瞳闪烁着兴奋的光芒，见三笠仍是安静点头，沮丧地责备三笠好扫兴。

 

少女也不明白，为什么自己身为战士长却对战争的结果毫无兴趣。

三笠对这个世界始终没有任何想法。

 

大局观，这是阿尔敏常常教育她和艾伦的词。在三笠眼中，只要每场都赢了，整场就都赢了，哪里需要像阿尔敏想得这么复杂。而艾伦就更听不进去阿尔敏讲的道理了，每每都会听一半就借口有事逃得远远的。

 

可艾伦似乎对她新招募的刺客非常感兴趣，在营里休息的这几天每天都会去找阿尼切磋战斗技巧，然后相当兴奋地跑到三笠跟前详细汇报自己学了多少格斗技。

而阿尼也很好奇三笠为什么会认识这么个活泼的少年……

 

“他没标记你？”金发少女问得很直接。

三笠没有生气，只摇了摇头，直视着阿尼的双眼向她强调：“我不会被任何人标记。”

阿尼顺势问了下去：“为什么？”

“因为我很强。”墨色的眼瞳没有一丝波动，绝对的自信溢于言表。

阿尼哑然失笑，见三笠脸色不好看，摆摆手说了句抱歉：“我没有质疑这句话的意思，只是觉得你的想法常常很有趣。”

“怎么说？”黑发少女鲜少产生好奇心。想知道别人对自己的看法，这还是第一次。

碧蓝色的眼珠转到眼尾盯了三笠几秒又移开了目光，阿尼把伤药放进随身携带的包里：“其实你一直都希望自己是个阿尔法吧。”

三笠死寂的目光波动了一下。

“我也曾经有过这样的想法。为什么会背负这么糟糕的身份，弱势，底层，从生下来就被既定为战利品……”阿尼清楚地感觉到三笠不想听下去，却还是坚持说了出来。

“可我认为，给我生命的人并不希望我认命。”金发少女放下手中正在收拾的东西，认真地问：“你也有不认命的理由吧，我想。”

 

“……”三笠握紧的拳头渐渐松开，她坐在阿尼的身旁，把手放在自己的膝盖上，试着组织了一下语言：“我不能认命，因为我这条命不是自己的。”

 

不知是不是因为这个世界本身就很恶毒，阿尼有种自己经历的都是些小风小浪的感觉。

同样是父母双亡，不同的是三笠儿时被人贩抓到，险些被转手倒卖。像她们这种身世，能四肢健全地活着都是一种奢侈。

听到三笠承认她的命是艾伦的，阿尼一时不知道该怎么继续这段对话。

 

最后打破沉默的还是三笠，她拿出一张建筑结构图抖开铺在大腿上：“明天你要干掉‘瑰’军团长的贴身侍卫，我带兵从正门突破。”

阿尼心不在焉地点了点头，她很想说不用吩咐了，每次任务都差不多如此……忽然间，她慵懒的碧眸亮了一下：“不如这次你去刺杀近卫，我带兵走正门吧。”

 

“……别胡闹。”三笠的语气只是略微有一丝犹豫，但已经被敏锐的金发少女捕捉到，乘胜追击。

 

“他们一定想不到你会去刺杀近卫，相反，我很擅长在这种混乱的战局刺杀首领。”见三笠的神情越来越动摇，阿尼又煽了一把风：“阿尔敏不是常说，兵不厌诈，出其不意？”

 

三笠转过脸，深深地看了她一眼，把地图折好放进了自己襟前的口袋。

“不过，如果你让目标逃了，回来要受罚。”少女瞳孔与虹膜一色漆黑，沉得看不出任何情绪：“毕竟多打一仗对‘翼’的损耗很大。”

“……我怎么可能失手。”金发少女抬起薄薄的眼睑露出一汪湛蓝，“倒是你，要是手慢了点放那近卫来挡我道，那就怪不得我了。”

三笠摇头：“如果那样，我会去向上级请罪。”

阿尼挑了挑眉问道：“只是这样？”

“我说过，你是我的匕首……你想怎样？”英挺的剑眉微微蹙起，威压直线上升。

 

阿尼没有回答她，只是微勾嘴角耸了耸肩。

三笠的心猛地跳快了一拍，心绪虬结。

 

视线下移到金发少女曼妙的腰腹，她仿佛可以隔着布料看到那灼烫的烙印。

所谓的标记。

不同形式的标记。

忽然间，从来没什么想法的她有些厌倦了……这种不知道从什么时候延续下来的规则。


	5. 【第五章】

关于互换任务这件事，三笠只给几名亲信交代了一下，并没有找阿尔敏商量。

她很清楚阿尔敏的性格，他一定会认为让刺客带兵的举动十分欠妥。

之所以没有当场揭穿阿尼，果然还是因为阿尼的提议让她难得对战斗产生了些兴趣。

 

战斗准备和往常并无区别，阿尼小心地磨着匕首刀刃，三笠则坐在案前盯着地图不知道在思索些什么。

出阵也如常，她们一同跨上战马，并驾齐驱，在到达“瑰”都城要塞的时候，三笠撩起风帽帽檐，墨色的眼瞳冰冷，向阿尼使了个眼色。

身材娇小的少女立刻会意，扶着鞍前的护杆缓缓登上了马鞍。战马仍在急速驰骋，她们离要塞越来越近，矮身蹲在马鞍上的刺客倏然如离弦之箭一般一跃而起，早已准备好的钩索在她腾空的瞬间甩出，精确地绕在要塞守卫弓兵的脖颈上，弓兵的脸色骤变，原本持弓的手只能死命地扒着墙沿维持平衡。绳索的张力达到最大的时候，刺客猛力一拽，弓兵眩晕着跌落城墙，而她已经借力跃上了要塞。

天降杀神，守卫顿时慌了神，点火准备通知都城守卫，手腕立刻传来一阵刺骨疼痛，火把掉落下去，剧烈燃烧了一瞬便熄灭在空中。待他反应过来，已经整个人被踹下了塔楼。

要塞的守军在睡梦中被“翼”的奇袭冲得溃不成军，刺客甩了甩匕首，滴血不沾刀身，顺着三笠给她扔上来的绳索滑下了城墙。

 

“漂亮。”平日寡言少语的战士长从不吝惜对手下的褒扬，但能让她连眼神都流露出钦佩的人，也只有正在上马的这名娇小少女了。

阿尼礼节性点了点头，扬鞭追上前方的骑兵大队。

 

她和三笠就此兵分两路，正如计划，现下她要做的事，是去干掉“瑰”司令的近卫为阿尼的刺杀行动扫清障碍。

年轻的战士长策马扬鞭，只身一人奔向前不久工兵挖好的暗道。

 

==============================================

 

身材高挑的黑发女子伫立在营房里，将手中的钢刀杵在地上，声音清冽嘹亮：“扔下你的剑！”

近卫兵长虎口不断地渗血，他虎牙紧咬，怒不可遏地从衣摆上扯下一条布，飞快地将剑柄缠绕固定在手中，暴喝一声冲向眼前来路不明的刺客。

“臭丫头，胆子不小，竟然敢独闯近卫营！”身材壮硕的男子持剑猛力劈了下去，女子横刀格挡，刀镡卡在剑刃上用力前推，刀镡抵在剑柄上的瞬间，过于强劲的震颤让近卫兵长下意识想要松手，但剑已经被他绑在了手腕上，一阵剧痛之后他的腕骨已经彻底被击碎。

近卫追悔不迭，但更令她震惊的是这女子的刀术，以及这种凌驾于常人以上的力量……

“你不是刺客……”他蹲在地上，扶着受伤的右腕断言：“你是个阿尔法，你到底是什么人？！”

他听到一声不屑的哂笑，连头都来不及抬起就已经身首异处。

 

女子转身走出营房，眼神如死水般寂寥。

这群天生就拥有着比别人更强力量，更幸运的α，怎么可能去动脑子想底层的Ω是怎么训练生存技能的呢。

她看了一眼“瑰”议会大楼上冲天的火光，开始点第二遍尸体。

 

六十六具，一具不少。

 

================================================

 

“原来如此。真是个不错的想法。”司令端坐在会议长桌的一端，面对坐在另一端的小个子少女：“如果不是刺客追身，恐怕我已经在城外了。”

“这里已经是死路了，您打算怎么办？”刺客兜帽下露出一只湛蓝的鹰眸。

“所谓死路，我的理解是拼死同归于尽这条路。”话虽这么说，光头司令也只是捋了捋自己两撇整齐的八字胡，没有任何异动。

刺客不敢掉以轻心，目测着长桌之间两人的距离，反复计算着，如同一只锁定猎物伺机待发的鹰隼。

“姑娘，我必须承认，你技艺精湛也很勇敢。”司令依然笑得慈祥：“但有一点可能会要了你的命……

“你太爱独行。”

 

司令缓缓睁开了双眼，敛起了笑容。

“我猜得到，你独行，因为你不想连累别人。”

“……也许。”少女不急于打断他，毕竟人之将死其言也善。就算放手一搏，她也有充足的信心带着老爷子的人头全身而退。

“你看，你为了不连累其他人，追了这么深。”男子高高的眉骨在眼窝处打下阴影，仅仅一人却坐拥千军万马的气势：“你就没想过，我是胜券在握才带你到这个死胡同？”

 

刺客脱下了兜帽，挑了挑淡金色的眉峰。


	6. 【第六章】

“皮克西斯司令说笑了。当刺客的，哪个不是把脑袋别在裤腰带上过活，什么倒霉死法没事先想过。”少女叹了口气，腔调带些当年在“魇”刺客工会时的痞气，无意识的语气变化源于她内心的些许紧张。

老道如皮克西斯，轻易地抓住了她的动摇，乘胜追击：“那你有没有想过，我们都能活着出去呢？”

 

少女莞尔摇头：“这倒没有。”

 

司令耸了耸肩，用遗憾地目光欣赏着已经跃上长桌的刺客。

她弓起柔韧的身躯，箭步跃向他，身姿如猎豹一般优雅而危险。

 

的确，阿尼想过，这个会议室根本就是个遍布机关的陷阱房。但根据阿尔敏事先对工程结构图的分析，这个房间就算有机关也不会是大型机械，甚至连地板都无法设置陷阱，充其量只是弩机这样的小型弹射机关。

如果是弩机，她有十成的把握毫发无伤直取皮克西斯的首级。

 

“你很不错，浪费了，跟着埃尔文那小子。”司令的语气如同宣判了她的死亡。

“又不是我直属上司，我连他脸都没见过。”他们之间的距离被拉近到只有不到一丈，阿尼已经抽出了匕首。

“你该看看的。他的笑容可是肮脏得很。”皮克西斯叹了口气，从襟前掏出一柄精巧的物件，指向阿尼的胸口：“可惜你没机会了。”

阿尼从没见过这种武器，但经验和直觉告诉她这是一种很凶险的手持发射装置……而且它的射速远远凌驾于弩机之上。

就在她开始估算身体承受的最小伤害时，四周围的壁灯都伸出了这种发射器的钢管。

 

“未必。”

墙壁上四根发射器发出“砰”的轰鸣，铅弹从喷射的火舌中冲向她……

但早在它们触发之前，刺客已经施展了她惊人的弹跳，以避开弩机的经验对付这种发射装置。

四发全部打空！

难以置信……见所未见。皮克西斯扣动了扳机，但少女方才的后空翻已经拉开了两人之间的距离，他手中名为“火铳”的武器并不成熟，这样的距离根本无法造成致命伤。

 

后腰左侧受伤，有东西嵌在了肌肉里。无碍。

阿尼判断着，完美地落在桌面上，下一瞬再度爆发冲向来不及起身的皮克西斯。

刀锋抹过他苍老的脖颈，少女一手夺过了他手中的武器，一手抖落鲜血收起了匕首。

 

彻底完成任务的她喘息着，脱下皮克西斯沾满鲜血的外套，裹住了已经滚到会议室角落的人头。

这次任务真是疑团重重，无论是这种新鲜的武器，还是皮克西斯提到的“翼”军团长埃尔文。但后腰的疼痛令她无力回想太多，连伤口都来不及包扎便撤离了这里。

 

=====================================

 

三笠把皮克西斯的人头交到了“翼”军团长的手中，他满意的称赞并没有使她的情绪上扬哪怕半分。

黑发少女开始猜测自己究竟为什么情绪不好，是因为那个近卫主观臆断她是个α，还是因为阿尼让她在城外等了太久……她甚至已经想到是不是因为皮克西斯死前表情太嘲讽。

直到她回到营房，看到金发少女面无血色地坐在床沿，右手绕过纤细的腰，似乎在处理伤口。

 

陌生的感觉袭上心头，三笠觉得很不舒服。这个角度不容易看到伤口，哪怕轻轻扭动都会带动嵌在肌肉里的异物撕扯伤口，少女额角不停地冒着冷汗，被镊子翻搅过的伤口血流不止，唇色苍白。

“箭头？”三笠一个箭步迈到她身侧，蹲在床边观察着已经血肉模糊的伤口。

“……不知道。”镊子被对方夺了过去。

“感觉不浅。我会处理伤口，你放松些。”三笠仔细地观察着伤口的开阖，钝头镊子探进伤口里，她一边安抚着闷哼的阿尼，一边小心寻找着异物。

那东西不是箭头，是个圆的……怎么可能穿透皮肤。

 

异物被取出，三笠把镊子和带血的弹珠一起丢到铁盘里，从身旁的冰水里捞出毛巾拧了拧敷在伤口上。

三笠想问阿尼，这东西的发射器长什么样，但看她已经痛得快要失去意识，就起身坐在了她身旁……

没有多余的话，黑发少女冰凉的手扶着对方的脑门，不怎么温柔地把她的小脑袋按在了自己的肩膀上，另一只手把她往怀里揽了揽，听到对方发出懊恼的鼻音。

 

“疼吗？”她低头问道。

“你动作这么大，不疼才有鬼。”阿尼有气无力地半睁着眼睛看着三笠，靠太近，她索性把眼睛闭上了。

 

“为什么追那么深？”见她闭着眼睛，三笠的火气也有些压不住。

“不想让你多打一仗。”

“以后不许。”

阿尼猛地睁开眼睛：“凭什么？我有我自己的判断，我觉得去取他脑袋比较划算所以才……”

“他脑袋今天不取明天还在，你没了就真没了。”三笠也不知道自己今天为什么这么能说。

阿尼哑然失笑，不小心牵动伤口，疼得把头埋在了三笠衣服里……看到她笑，难受了一整晚的三笠终于舒服了一些。

三笠没有再说话，她在等，她想听阿尼再问她点什么。

但阿尼什么也没有多问。

 

她只好无意识地抱紧了怀里假寐的少女，错过了阿尼说“晚安”前的那抹由衷的微笑。


	7. 【第七章】

阿尔敏拿着火铳沉思着，这种武器的杀伤力比弓弩厉害不止一星半点，幸好他们敏锐，趁早灭掉了“瑰”，若是等他们发展出一支成熟的火铳部队，那战局必将因这种新型武器的投入而发生转变。

“这个武器……我会找专人进行研究，如果我们掌握了这种武器的核心技术，‘翼’必将所向披靡。”阿尔敏打算找的人三笠是知道的，此人正是与军团长、兵长齐名的韩吉分队长。

韩吉作为一名出身行伍的女性α，却对普通α感兴趣的权力、仆从不屑一顾。她最热衷的，是被时下权贵弃如敝履的“科技”。

 

“那就拜托你们了。现在军队士气高昂，正是一举拿下‘魇’的良机……”三笠想起阿尼的伤势，还是决定铤而走险：“我亲自率队从席娜森林潜入包抄后路，如果突袭成功，正面进攻军队就很容易攻下‘魇’的都城了。”

阿尔敏沉默了片刻，摇了摇头：“论行军打仗我是不如你，但我担心他们早有防备。”

三笠知道阿尔敏在担忧什么，他的谋略素来都是以万无一失为先，可她内心里最想做的事，是尽快让这糟糕的世界安定下来。一旦打下了“魇”，所有的领土都将统一归“翼”来管理，那么战争就能走向尾声……

说不清为什么，自从她认识了那个刺客之后，她开始有了一些主见和愿景。即便她们之间从未讨论过那些愿景。

 

“所以我说我要亲自率兵。”三笠很少这么固执，也很少这么急切。

“……”阿尔敏的第六感越来越不好，但他让出一步：“那我建议你和艾伦一起行动。”

三笠不假思索地拒绝了阿尔敏的提议：“不行。艾伦不能参与这么危险的行动……”

“明明知道危险还要和阿尼两个欧米伽去以身犯险？！”阿尔敏皱紧了眉，他很少这么生气，因为此刻他心慌得难以忍受。

三笠没有回答他，她不知道自己该怎么回答他，因为她压根都没打算带上阿尼。营房陷入了一片诡异的沉默，率先打破这个沉默的，是刚刚掀开营帐帘进来的金发少女。

“没关系，反正就是带个骚扰部队。让我们去吧。”从阿尼的声音听起来，她恢复得很不错。

“你还……”

三笠刚打算拒绝阿尼，就被对方直接打断：“正面部队需要将领统率，艾伦兵长和分队长是必不可少的。原本这种小部队给我带就好，不过我和三笠一起出击更保险些。”

阿尔敏叹了口气，只说了句阿尼你太由着三笠性子了，便没有再多做阻拦。

 

回去的路上，三笠还想跟阿尼提让她留在营地养伤的想法，每次都被阿尼岔开话题，最后也只好暗下决心要亲自保她周全。

 

阿尼随军的另一个好处就在于她从小在席娜森林长大，对这里的地势了如指掌。在其他“翼”的士兵眼中看来并无二致的树木，在她眼中就是整个森林独一无二的地标。

一队步兵在她的带领下很快就到达了森林的中部，天色渐晚，三笠打算在附近扎营，明天再继续行军。可就在她们打算在此暂歇的时候，耳力过人的阿尼听到了丛林里有异动……

她做了个噤声的动作，步兵队立刻拿起武器准备迎战。

 

“他们脚步有深有浅……”阿尼闭着双眼，低声向三笠汇报着。

三笠陷入沉思，按理来说一个部队脚步有深有浅只可能是一种原因，有人携带重兵器或者辎重……

“全军撤退！”阿尼猛地睁开双眼，拉住三笠的胳膊就往后方跑。

就在阿尼下令的瞬间，身后一阵火药爆炸声，前排的几名刚刚站起身准备逃跑的士兵应声倒地。

 

三笠勃然大怒，刀已出鞘一半，却被阿尼握住手腕硬生生按回了刀鞘。

“快逃，死了还怎么报仇！”她没给三笠任何迟疑的时间，丢下奇袭队的步兵拽着她发足狂奔。

 

对方电光石火般的袭击完全在三笠的意料之外，而阿尼一路抿紧了薄唇，神色凝重。

所幸她对地势极熟，带着三笠绕了一阵就甩开了追兵。阿尼带着三笠躲在一处矮崖下，这里草木横生，视野纷杂，居高临下也看不到她们。

 

“他们怎么会有‘瑰’的兵器……”阿尼握紧了拳，事情的发展根本就不是她们想象的那么简单，瑰和魇一定有勾结……

“现在回去，通知阿尔敏。”三笠起身，被阿尼一把拉住。

“不行，夜间在森林中撤退太容易迷路了。”阿尼的脑子飞快地转着，她已经想好了撤退的路线，但要等到白天才有影子作为方位参考。现在才刚入夜，她也没有把握“魇”的部队在天亮前仍然找不到她们。

待她渐渐冷静了下来，侧首望向身旁的黑发少女……

 

也许她一辈子都忘不掉此刻的三笠。

坚强的眉难耐地蹙在一起，用尽全力忍耐着，泪水却簌簌地沿着她精致的轮廓落下。

她猜三笠不是没有打过败仗……她猜三笠不是没有见过部下阵亡。

阿尼想起了她们出阵前阿尔敏担忧的目光。

令她意外地，她听到三笠呜咽着对她说：“我不该带你来。”

 

阿尼扯了扯嘴角，却没能发出任何声音……这简单几个字，居然让感情麻木已久的她感动得想落泪。忽然间，她想起皮克西斯死前那句话……

“你独行，因为你不想连累别人。”她讷然重复了一遍，沉默半晌，抬起头望入三笠泪雾蒙蒙的双眼，微笑着紧紧抱住三笠，“你应该后悔连累了其他人……”

三笠的目光失焦了，一丛暗绿在眼前随着夜风摇摆，耳边尽是少女温柔的安慰——

 

“但永远不该后悔带上了我。”

她说。


	8. 【第八章】

夜晚森林里潮湿阴冷，她们躲在崖壁下面相拥着取暖，温馨得根本不像在躲避追杀。

时间过得很慢，阿尼恍然间发现，对于生于乱世的她们而言似乎很少有这么百无聊赖的时候。

她贴在三笠的耳边细语，东洋少女偏过头与她对视着，时而点头。

金发少女讲的都是些成长过程中的琐事，跟着父母在“魇”的领土流浪，加入公会之后刺杀的对象。

 

“……我以为自己彻底栽在你手里了。”阿尼垂眸，向三笠怀里又靠了靠，“也算是彻底栽在你手里了吧。”

三笠有些恍惚，她扪心自问，阿尼在她心里的位置早已不是一开始那个掳来的Ω，也不再是部下或是亲信……

纤长的睫毛颤抖着，遮住了墨色的瞳仁。三笠发现，自己已经不敢去想象失去阿尼的生活了。

她抱紧了阿尼，夜风也不再那么凉。

 

夜深，按理应该萌生困意的阿尼忽然感觉到身体发生了异样的反应……

这种反应她再熟悉不过了，但她明明已经算好了时间，她懊恼，为什么每次反常提前都在最要命的节骨眼。

她无意识地收紧了手臂，把脸埋在三笠的衣服里，努力平复着越来越粗的喘息。

更令她难以置信的是这股欲火正以燎原之势侵袭她的身体，完全无法抑制……阿尼开始有些慌乱了，就在她一心控制杂念，不想影响三笠的时候，她清楚地听到了三笠的一声难耐的闷哼。

阿尼终于明白为什么自己的情绪会在极短的时间内失控了……

“……我提前了。”三笠咬紧了牙关，平日静如死水的黑瞳此刻满溢着情欲，身体燥热得难以忍受。

糟糕，糟糕透顶……尽管她们都属于训练有素的Ω，可以尽力控制发情期散发的气息，但两个Ω之间的相互影响太过剧烈，一旦失控太容易暴露。暴露就是死路一条。不失控？天方夜谭……Ω想要摆脱这种生理反应的唯一方式就是死亡。

 

该怎么办？这种情况下的她们两个压根连挪动的力气都没有，更别提战斗。

“……你……”阿尼依然埋着头，她不敢去看三笠炽热的视线，尽力把话说完，“如果……解决了……能恢复几成战力？”

东洋少女从牙缝里挤出一个词：“五成。”

“好……先解决你。”阿尼不由分说，素手颤抖着摸索到三笠的腰际去解她的皮带……

黑发少女顿时慌了神，惊疑一股脑地冲头而上，可生理反应却随着对方的动作直线攀升。

“我……我知道你面子上过不去。”下腹的燥热一直在骚扰着她组织语言的能力，阿尼还是努力安抚三笠，“但是我即便是解决了，行动也太迟滞……只能这样……不然我们被抓住都得死。”

“不……不是……怎么……”这种时候三笠哪会顾什么面子，她只是不知道阿尼要怎么做，两个Ω怎么可能……

阿尼怔了一下，旋即抬起头来坏笑了一下：“你懂的意外得少呢……”

三笠原本薄红的面色立时转成绯红，可她却迷恋少女这抹笑容，狡黠而魅惑……她闭了一下眼，对阿尼轻声说：“靠近些。”

阿尼身子往上挪了挪，三笠扶着她的后脑压向自己……她们深吻着，然后三笠猛然拉开了她。

她与错愕的金发少女对视着，勾起嘴角：“可我学得很快。”

阿尼闻言摇了摇头，无可奈何地边笑边喘息：“你就死要面子吧。”

 

她们确实没什么闲情斗嘴，三笠抬起手用手背掩住了殷红的唇，任由阿尼褪下了她的外裤。

看着东洋少女已经湿透的亵裤，阿尼下腹空虚感更甚……她眩晕着脱下最后一层遮挡，在三笠来不及呻吟的时候已经将双唇贴上了少女最敏感的部位。

那从未感受过的柔软刺激让三笠险些忍不住叫出声，她咬住手掌边缘，尽力压低声音。

唇舌交替舔吻了片刻，阿尼撑起身子深呼吸整理着自己快要崩塌的理智。渴求更深触碰的部位就这样暴露在夜晚冰凉的空气中，三笠难受地蹙紧了眉头，泪水溢出来，挂在她眼梢的长睫上。

瘦削的肩膀架起了她修长的双腿，金发少女再度凑上前，高挺的鼻梁触及花核的瞬间，东洋少女下意识收紧了腿……她一身柔韧的肌肉此刻都因紧张而绷着，在她身下动作着的阿尼羞得满面通红，除了喘息一句话也说不出，只好摸索着，探到三笠放在身侧不知所措的左手，握紧，然后与她十指相扣……

舌尖探进了急剧收缩的入口，欲望的味道冲进口腔，这一切带来的浓郁感受无不像是一面镜子，而她裸裎相对。

阿尼强迫自己什么也不去想，尽力去取悦三笠……少女面红耳赤地吞咽着，液体顺着她伸缩的舌淌进口中，温热滑腻。

此刻东洋少女的大脑一片空白，她只记得用痛觉引开自己呻吟的渴望，身体怎么都无法适应阿尼温柔的唇舌……情绪持续升高，下腹像是被若干无形的羽毛毫无章法地挑逗着，酥痒难耐，她想挣脱，可她分明沉溺于此无法自拔。

……

 

阿尼也不知究竟过了多久，她只知道自己舌根累得发麻，抬起头看了一眼三笠，依旧是一副难得一见的梨花带雨我见犹怜。

就算她很想促狭这名平时霸道的东洋少女，可紧迫的时间却让她越发焦心。况且再这样下去她自己也要被撩拨得无心取悦三笠了。

三笠髋骨与腹肌之间那明显的沟壑那么性感，看得金发少女满面绯云，她伸手擦了擦下颌，将唇边残留的体液舔干净，再度俯下了身……

她不知道，自己这些无意识的动作深深刺激着欲望落空的三笠，空虚与渴求沸腾了起来，就在她舌腹压上花蕊的一瞬间，东洋少女含糊呜咽着泄了身……

 

墨色的眼瞳重新聚焦，理智从极乐飘回身体，东洋少女喘息着撑起了身子。她的双腿还有些发软，但至少不那么燥热了……阿尼已经帮她把裤子穿好，只是裤带还散着。

金发少女依然跪坐在她腿间，低着头，长长的刘海遮着精致的面庞，看不清表情。

三笠伸出双臂去抱她，却看到阿尼飞快地解开了上衣扣子……

“他们来了。”阿尼费力地抬起手臂勾住了三笠的脖颈，带着她倒在草地上。

湛蓝的眼眸迷离地与三笠对视着，她的一呼一吸都带着令人沉醉的渴望与诱惑，阿尼低声叮嘱着三笠：“无论发生什么都不要冲动。”

东洋少女听懂了她话里的意思，可让她冷静下来谈何容易？她想殊死一搏，阿尼立刻看穿了她的意图。她将右手食指竖在三笠唇前，那是来自金属的冰凉触感……

“别忘了，我是刺客。”湛蓝眼波中的凌厉杀意一闪即逝，她压低了声线，凑到三笠耳边情话软语：“吻我，撩拨我。”

 

东洋少女难过得想哭。如此丧尽尊严的感觉，她已经十几年没有感受过了。

她多么希望此刻衣衫凌乱的人是自己，但她更清楚的一件事，是她们的命运已经紧密地链在了一起……阿尼把自己的一切都赌在了她身上。

三笠闭上了双眼封锁住即将夺眶而出的泪水，颤抖的双唇贴上了阿尼勾起的唇角。

 

“相信我。”三笠抵住阿尼的额头，沉声对她说。

阿尼应了一声，捧起三笠姣好的面庞，忘情地深吻着……

 

直到黑洞洞的枪口抵在三笠的后脑，淫猥的男性声线从她们身后响起——

 

“哟，瞧瞧我捡到了什么宝贝？嗯？发情的欧米伽。”


	9. 【第九章】

下流的目光在金发少女的身段上反复逡巡着，直到手下的两名士兵反剪三笠的双手，用力踹在她的膝关节上强迫她跪在了地上。

阿尼凌乱的上衣半掩着她的胸部，露出纤细的腰身和胸前的沟壑，侧腹的“Ω”符文烙印随着喘息而轻微浮动着。

他咽了咽口水，把枪支挎到肩上，对部下说：“看好她的小姘头。”

始终低头不语的三笠默数着，整支小队一共十人，她唯一担心的，只有队长那杆杀伤力极强的武器……

 

“报……报告队长！我去望风！你们……玩得开心！”就在这时，一个女兵从队列里走了出来，皮笑肉不笑地跟队长请命。

队长显然没空理她，双眼直勾勾地盯着仍然躺在草甸上呼吸凌乱的少女，不耐烦地摆了摆手嘟哝着“赶紧滚”。

旁边蓄着河童头的高个子士兵赶紧趁势丢了一句“我也去”，飞也似地跟上了那个女兵。

旁边五个士兵则是一脸的垂涎欲滴，等着队长完事了给他们分一杯羹……其中一个胆大的直接开口请功：“队长，她俩的方位是我发现的，那个……您看是不是……？”

队长虎目圆睁瞪了回去：“臭小子！就算没你老子也能发现！”

他连忙赔笑脸：“队长您别误会，我哪敢跟您抢……我排队，排队。”

队长的脸色这才稍微好看了些，冷嗤了一声，搓了搓手走到了少女身旁。

 

“看来我的小宝贝缺一杆枪呢。”队长自以为已经得到了战利品，将阿尼拦腰抱起，走向崖壁对面的土丘。

 

黑发少女额前的刘海遮住了双眼，她跪在地上，浑身散发着阴郁可怖的杀气。她仍然没有动，她猜时机未到……可三笠其实很担心，她担心唯有晚了一步，才算时机真的到了。

 

而在山丘的另一边，阿尼被粗暴地丢在了坡脚下，队长正匆匆忙忙地解着裤带……

“他……他妈的！”他双手颤抖着解着，那皮带扣却在关键时刻死活解不开。他高声咒骂着，恨不得一刀截两断，事后提着裤子回都城算了。

“……我来。”金发少女勾起一边唇角，表情嘲讽意味明显，但是在欲火攻心的男人眼中，这笑容只能令他更加头晕目眩。

“好，你来你来。”他岔开双腿跨立在阿尼的面前，下流的姿势昭示着他急不可耐的心情。

阿尼有气无力地撑了撑身体，素手灵活地解开了皮带，男人的裤子半掉不掉地挂在腰胯上，他挺了挺腰，示意她接着帮他脱下来。

金发少女把刘海挽到耳后，叹了一口气，抬起头冲着他勾了勾手指。

“小妖精，急死老子了！”他可没空听战利品啰嗦，打算脱了裤子为所欲为，就在这时，他的战利品扶着他的裤带说：“我要你的枪……”

原本就精虫上脑的队长彻底忍不住了，他粗重地喘息着伏在了少女身上去脱她的裤子，一边脱一边在她耳边不停吐着淫言秽语……就在他打算收割战利品的时候，一阵细微的刺痛从颈部传来，接踵而至的就是飞速散遍全身的麻痹感……

 

“你……！”他被少女用力推开，僵直着倒在草丛里不停颤抖。

“啧……”金发少女勉强撑着身体，右手食指上赫然戴着一枚银亮的戒指，她弹了弹指，抖落一滴殷红的鲜血。

她爬到口唇发紫的男人身旁，从他肩膀上用力拽过来火铳，然后开始上下其手地搜罗着这杆杀伤武器的配件……弹药和弹棍。

结合以前的战斗经验，聪颖的少女很快就弄清了这武器的运作方法。

“很形象，你们管这个叫枪。”她面带嘲讽的微笑，将黑洞洞的枪口转向了惊恐的队长……

 

===========================================

 

“真慢啊……”那个胆大包天的士兵蹲在地上打着哈欠，被旁边的人一巴掌呼在脑袋上。

“你是白痴吗，队长那叫持久！”

“行了吧你拍马屁他也听不到。”士兵挠了挠头耸着肩揶揄道。

说着说着，他越来越烦躁，便开始继续抱怨：“你们不觉得很不公平吗，每次留给我们的都是些残羹剩饭。今天这个，我看队长压根不想分给我们。”

 

他们越说越起劲，那两个看守甚至忘记了自己的职责是压制这名危险的黑发女子，跟着那五个人谝起了荤段子。

一声巨响从土丘那边传来，聊得热火朝天的士兵们顿时被震得一句话都说不出来了……

 

“喂……老大不会把那个稀有动物给……”那个话最多的士兵已经把刀拔了出来。话音未落，他的头已经飞出了好远，颈血喷溅三尺，洒了周围的人一身。

士兵们颤巍巍地转过头去……

黑瞳死神握着无头尸身的手腕，从它手中捋下了刀。

 

“一。”她低声数道。

 

三笠爆发的愤怒吓呆了所有士兵，他们早已忘记了如何战斗，混沌的大脑中只剩下“逃命”的本能，然而他们用自己的性命证实了将背后留给恶魔是多么愚蠢的决定。

黑发女子已经杀红了眼，刀刀令敌身首异处。当数到“六”的时候，她皱紧了眉头，飞快地向四周扫视。唯一一个反应过来的士兵已经跑向土丘，看来是想去夺枪。

可恶，阿尼！

三笠飞奔过去，眼看着那人已经爬上了一半，情急之下她将手中的刀掷了出去，不想他居然躲开了。受到惊吓的士兵如同惊弓之鸟加快了攀爬的速度，眼看就要翻过小丘，就在三笠束手无策的时候，又传来一声巨响……士兵缓缓后仰，从坡上滚了下去，最后停在了三笠的脚下。

鲜血从洞穿他前胸后背的窟窿里汩汩流出，那是隔着靴子都能感觉到的温热。

三笠踢开了尸体，翻过坡，看到阿尼气喘吁吁地抱着那杆连续救了她两次命的枪，正用弹棍往枪膛里死命捣着。

“走。”三笠蹲下身，让阿尼攀上她的背。

阿尼足尖点在她臀部，象征性地踢了一下，忍俊不禁：“我能自己走了。”

三笠不解地看着她：“你不是还……”

阿尼白了她一眼，撑起身子拍了拍粘在身上的杂草和尘土，挎上枪用下巴指了指躺在地上面色青紫嘴角挂着血沫的队长：“差点连小命都丢掉，刚宰了他就没感觉了。”

三笠闻言点了点头，确实，自己杀掉第一个人的时候已经完全恢复了力量，不然以一敌七也不可能动作这么利索。她用脚尖翻了翻尸体，顺手把队长腰间别着的指挥刀扯下来挂在皮带上。

“你杀了几个？”阿尼边往上攀边问。

“加你的人头，八个。”三笠不假思索地答道。

“另外两个怎么办？”阿尼站在坡顶，思考着下一步的行动。

三笠的眼神阴沉：“刚才动静这么大，他们应该已经知道了。”

阿尼笑了笑：“我看那两个人不像是胆小的人，尤其是那个河童头，看起来使命感挺强的。”她顿了顿，断言：“他们会折回来的。”

三笠沉吟片刻，一旦这两个人已经跑回去通风报信，瑰很有可能带兵先一步袭击翼的本营。她们已经领教过火枪队的可怕，如果赌输了，很可能翼的精锐部队都会遭受重创。

但三笠还是相信阿尼的直觉，作为刺客，她洞察人心的能力要比自己这种战士强很多。如果那两个折返，那么就不必担心短时间会有人回都城通风报信。

“照你说的办。”

“那来帮忙把。”阿尼跳到坡脚，拎起两个人头扔到坡另一面。三笠立刻会意， 下去和她一起处理尸体。

 

=====================================

 

“队长那老家伙应该完事儿了吧。”卷发女兵打了个哈欠问身旁的河童头，但没有得到任何回应。

“我说你啊……这么木讷不会有人喜欢和你……”话音未落，一声枪响几乎贯穿了她的鼓膜……

“……喂……队长不会因为反抗把那个欧米伽干掉了吧？”她边说边往后退了一步。

“不会出事了吧，赶紧回去……”河童头不假思索地往枪声传来的方向跑，被女兵一把拉住：“马洛，我觉得我们应该先回都城。我觉得那边很危险……”

“说什么蠢话呢！你忘了我们是士兵了吗！”马洛鄙夷地看了她一眼，头也不回地往回走。

女兵只好怯懦地跟在他后面，心里寻思着一旦有危险立刻跑路。不知道为什么，那个黑发女β的眼神很可怕，就像宣判死亡一样令人恐惧。

他们并没有走太远，马洛也确信刚才他的队友们都在这里……但不知为什么面前一片空旷。他不明所以地左右环顾，衣角被身后的女兵拽了拽：“马洛，我们赶紧走吧，好可怕啊。”

“希琪，我们刚才是在这里吗？”

“不知道……”卷发女子颤抖着回答他，就在这时，她的后腰被冰冷的枪口抵住了……

 

“没有错啊，就是这。”金发女刺客将长长的刘海撩到耳后，冷笑着回答脖子被上架着指挥刀的高个子士兵。


	10. 【第十章】

”禀报，正面进攻部队已召回。“

金发少年点了点头，挥手示意让传令兵退下。

他转过轮椅，神态略显憔悴：“阿尼，三笠，多亏你们了。不敢想象正面部队毫无防备遭遇魇的火铳队会是什么样的后果。”

阿尼叹了一口气：“我们也是命悬一线，差点就没能回来。这个武器杀伤力太大，我和三笠一路上都在想克制它的方法，一点头绪也没有。”

旁边一言不发的黑发少女终于开口了：“阿尔敏，我们带回了两个贝塔。你可以问问他们。”

阿尔敏颔首，微微一笑：“不愧是战士长呢，这么窘迫的境地还能带回俘虏。好，剩下的事交给我吧。今天就好好在营地休息，晚上的军事会议我会和兵长团长制定下一步的行动策略，明天早晨再转达给你们。”

“那就麻烦你了。”没等阿尼开口，三笠已经先一下了阿尔敏给她们准备好的台阶，拉着阿尼的手腕将她拖出了营房。

 

“喂……你明明知道不是一队人捉我们，万一他们回去清点少了一个小队，一定会加强警惕。今晚才是突袭最好的时机啊。”阿尼出了营房不满地提醒着三笠。

三笠不慌不忙地答道：“他们一时半会想不出对策，这样的突袭十有八九损失惨重。”

想来也有些道理，刺客嘛，总是机会主义者。阿尼耸了耸肩，岔开了话题：“你这是要带我去哪啊。”

“……洗澡。”

“等等……一起洗？”阿尼的神情忽然有些局促。

“嗯。”黑发少女答应了一句，头也没有回。

 

大概也在脸红吧，阿尼心里嘀咕了一句。她能听到自己的心跳仍然在加速。

 

===============================================================

 

“其实我总觉得用那种大木桶洗澡很奇怪……像躺在锅里一样。”阿尼闭着眼睛躺在床上，她已经不记得距离上次穿睡衣睡觉已经过去多久了。

三笠侧卧在她的身边，手肘撑着颊侧，沉静地望着身旁的金发少女。

修长的手指勾起少女睡衣的领口，犹豫了一下，向上提了提，稍稍遮住了她白皙的颈子。

 

阿尼唇角微微勾起，少女的微笑太过炫目，三笠有些心虚地别开了眼。

"怎么？看着我啊。"阿尼眨了眨眼，语气满是掩饰不住的促狭。

两人目光再次相接的瞬间，三笠已经能清晰听到自己的心跳。这是一种悸动，完全不同于那与生俱来的燥动。

黑发少女伸出纤长的食指轻拂勾勒着阿尼的面部轮廓，温柔地将她姣好的面庞托向自己。子夜般漆黑的瞳仁坠入了一汪湛蓝，一瞬间的感受那么不真实。

微微张开的唇被轻轻贴上，三笠有些惊讶于对方的主动，下一秒的涌上心头的是猝不及防的狂喜。她翻身将金发少女压住，把脸埋在阿尼的颈窝喘息着。

柔荑抚摸着她黑亮的檀发，阿尼闭上双眼，嘴上仍是不饶人："我就知道你急着洗澡回营房不是为了放我多睡会儿。"

三笠一时哑口，于是亲吻着她的脖颈什么也没有解释。

"怎么连我这么不会说话的人都说不过。"三笠吻得那么轻柔，阿尼感觉被对方滴进心海的一点清甜早已不知何时神奇地化作此刻浓烈的甜蜜。

三笠仍不接招，只是抬起头，边磨蹭着对方的唇边问了一句："舒服吗？"

金发少女白皙的脸上立时浮起薄红，嘟哝了一句："你这人，简直无法沟通……"

话音未落，她就听到三笠用那生来清冽的声线小心翼翼地说——

"我爱你。"

阿尼蓦地睁开了眼，亦真亦幻的感觉在对视的刹那融化在静谧的墨色中，她勾起唇角，声线有些颤抖——

"我…我也爱你。"

三笠笑了。她的笑容很美，像阿尼童年流浪时，母亲靠坐在树下低声唱的歌。那首没有词的歌，好似眼前不善言辞的人。

"所以我们是可以沟通的。"黑发少女将鬓边长发捋到耳后，俯身亲吻眼中含泪的恋人。

阿尼用尾指拭去溢出的泪滴，环住三笠的脖颈加深了这一吻。

 

这一刻她开始试着相信，被造物主抛弃的她们才是这残酷世界中最幸运的存在。


	11. 【第十一章】

“不可以！”瘦弱的金发少年颤抖着，过度激烈的情绪让他开始咳嗽，军团长看了他一眼，示意手下给他递了一杯水，却被他扬手打翻。

军团长蹙眉，有些不悦。

少年平复了片刻，抬起头坚定地反驳道：“有句古话，得民心者得天下，这样的决策只能让‘魇’的子民惧怕您，请您三思！”

“是啊，埃尔文你疯了吧。”兵长利威尔翻了翻死鱼眼：“那都是我的兵，不是你想怎么样就怎么样的。”

军团长勾起嘴角：“我听错了吗，现在是在讨论人道吗。”

韩吉刚想开口，就听到埃尔文拍案的巨响……

“你们，到底清楚状况吗？！对方手握我们无法对付的武器，现在分队长终于找到这个武器的弱点，你们却在这里浪费时间？！”

金发少年不再说话，利威尔放下了翘在桌上的双腿，望着团长的目光变得很危险。

对峙片刻，利威尔像一只收起利爪的虎豹，站起身一言不发准备离开营帐。

他走了两步，停在营帐口侧首对埃尔文说：“你承诺过，这是最后一战。不要让我的人白死。”

“当然。”埃尔文斩钉截铁地回答。

利威尔不再说话，兀自掀开了营帐的门帘。

 

“既然大家都默认了这个战术，那么就这么办吧。韩吉，辛苦你了。”埃尔文神情并无波动，他瞟了一眼阿尔敏，宣布散会。

阿尔敏一直低着头，团长路过他的时候悄声说了些什么，他瘦弱的双肩颤抖了一下，默默点头。

 

============================================================

 

“……团长真的做了这样的决定？”黑发少女坐在轮椅旁，语气有些难以置信。

阿尔敏颔首：“是，他在军事会议上决定的，伤兵作为诱饵部队走在前，趁火铳队补充弹药的时机让后排先锋部队一举歼灭他们。”

三笠沉吟片刻，薄唇微微张开，叹了一口气：“是很残酷……但确实是最有效的战法。”

“……三笠，如果这一场不是最后一战，你会采用这个战术吗？”阿尔敏低声询问道。

三笠毫不犹豫地回答：“不会。”

“万一……”

黑发少女拍了拍他的肩：“可是阿尔敏，这是目前能想到的唯一一种方法了，不是吗？”

见少年低头不语，她难得多说了几句开导他：“现在看似是魇的存亡之秋，实际上最危险的是翼啊。一旦第一次与火枪队正面对决失败，我们的士气将会一蹶不振。以后再想说‘最后一战’，就不会比现在更容易了。”

阿尔敏沉默半晌，岔开了话题：“……如果战争结束，你打算在哪里生活呢？”

三笠愣了一下，听到这个问题的时候，她的大脑是一片空白的。而那一片空白中逐渐浮现出的画面，只有一个少女的背影。

那个少女脱下兜帽，正回眸对她微笑着。

那金发接近阳光般细腻耀眼，那蓝眸比碧水云天还要澄澈。

 

她无意识地微微勾起了嘴角，一旁瞟到的阿尔敏有些惊讶地微张开嘴，噗嗤一声笑了出来。三笠这才反应过来，有些乱了阵脚地随便扯了句“回我们家乡吧”。

“我也想回去。”阿尔敏怔怔地望着营帐外的群山，仿佛可以看到家一般：“曾经我一直想去看海……他带我去看的时候，我发现我更想家。”

“……”三笠感觉自己似乎说错话了，因为作为被标记的Ω，阿尔敏是不可能离开主人的。他再也没有自由可言了。

“幸好有你们啊。只有你们，才能让我回忆起‘家’。”阿尔敏的眼神忧郁，帐外的天气有些阴沉，暗下来的光线令他原本苍白的面容更显憔悴。

黑发少女没有再开口，只是握紧了身旁少年冰冷的手。

 

============================================================

 

入夜，阿尔敏正坐在军团长的营房里读书。

明天就是与魇军队的正面对决了，身为参谋的他被勒令不准参加晚上的战术会议。

不知过了多久，一本书已经翻过三分之一，军团长才回到营帐。

灰蓝色的鹰眸上下打量着合上书本的少年，如刀刻一般严肃的薄唇微扬：“你在怨我不让你参会吗？”

阿尔敏不答，推着轮椅到桌旁，将书整齐地摆放在案边。

厚实的手搭在他瘦削的肩上：“希望你能体谅我，这种誓师会，不需要人提议，只需要人服从。既然无法发挥你的价值，不如给你点时间独处。”

“团长言重了。我在您麾下也不曾出过什么良策。”少年声音有些凉薄。他的唇被封住，这种侵略性的吻他再熟悉不过了，无论是此时还是这之后的事，他都只有“服从”这一个选择。

 

阿尔敏紧闭的双眼被一声叹息打开。

 

“我一直在思索，怎样让一株花开到完美。”埃尔文注视着少年的双眼，蓦然想起了带他看海那天，也没能看到他笑。

“完美与凋谢，不只在朝夕之间吗？”少年神似注视着他，眼神却像极了被绝望掏空。

 

那是唯一能让所向披靡的军团长败下阵来的目光。


	12. 【第十二章】

“你有别的任务。”三笠握紧了阿尼的手腕。

“等等，你不是要带前锋？”金发少女被拖回阵地后防线，一脸不满。

“嗯，我带前锋，你得和艾伦去断敌将后路。”高个少女把她抱起来扔上马，缰绳塞到她手里说了句“抓紧了”，然后狠狠抽了马屁股一鞭。

“阿克曼你个混蛋！”阿尼稳住受惊的马匹，回头狠狠瞪了她一眼，这才策马向特别行动队奔去。

 

待她走远，三笠才叹了一口气回前线。

“送走了？”坐在轮椅上的瘦削少年抬头问她。

三笠点了点头：“我得去履行先锋官的职责了。”

“三笠，其实你这样做没什么意义。她早晚都会知道这个战术，而且……”少年轻咳，接过侍从慌忙递过来的水壶：“她是杀手，见过的世面未必比你少。”

“我知道。”黑发少女微微颔首，把颊边的散发别到了耳后。

阿尔敏鲜少看到三笠做这一类小动作，就没有再多说什么了。

 

========================================

 

战场是魇都城前的一片荒原，呼啸的风吹乱了先锋官额前的乌发。

冲锋号角吹响，这是唯一一次，她没有冲在阵前……

伤兵们穿着铠甲缓步向前挪动着，三笠截住了后排突击骑兵，让他们放慢脚步。

前锋部队正在缓慢推进着，她始终和伤兵队保持着距离。

 

三笠和火铳兵战斗过，很清楚这种远程兵器的杀伤力极大，铠甲未必有效。但目前这种兵器射程不远，所以她只需要和步兵队保持一定距离就够了。

 

身经百战的她飞快地思索着对策，这一片平原，什么遮挡物也没有，由于伤兵带铁盾推进速度太慢，只好改成更薄弱的轻铠。一旦引出火铳队，步兵队只能用全灭来换骑兵队的奇袭成功。

她该怎么办。

少女银牙紧咬，忽然，她看到了步兵推进时足下的扬尘。她回头，骑兵队的马蹄下也是一片尘雾……

火铳和弓箭不同，战场上弓箭队的攻击很少是直线攻击，为了越过盾牌，弓兵们会选择向空中放乱箭，这样的箭雨也会造成不凡的杀伤力。但火铳不行，这种直线攻击的武器，视野是非常重要的……

 

思及此，她立刻叫来了几名亲卫，让他们在马尾上绑上树枝。

“等我号令，紧跟在步兵队之后来回跑。”

说完她回到步兵阵前：“步兵听令，改变阵型，一字排开，继续推进！”

 

这种薄弱的一字阵似乎根本无法阻挡火铳队的进攻，随行的军团参谋有些担心地低声提醒道：“如果骑兵队受挫，我们第一阵就溃不成军了，请战士长三思。”

“你多虑了。”三笠胸有成竹地回答了他一句，目光在战场上逡巡。

不久，敌军的前锋队进入了她的视线，三笠微微蹙眉，下令亲卫开始行动。

由于阵型摆开，战马活动范围增大，很快“翼”的前锋阵一片尘土飞扬。就在步兵被呛得不住咳嗽不知道先锋官在搞什么鬼的时候，三笠忽然怒吼着：“冲锋！”

一群步兵不得不跟着她喊杀加快了推进速度，而三笠则回到骑兵阵。

 

慌乱的魇军失去了视野，只知道敌军在冲锋，一个乱了阵脚的火铳兵手足无措走了火……

 

一声巨响之后，三笠勾起了嘴角向亲卫传令：“步兵停止推进，骑兵兵分两队，左右包抄敌军第一阵！”

 

参谋紧张地提醒她：“战士长，他们还没有开始填装弹药，现在出动骑兵无异于以卵击石……”

话音刚落，一阵混乱的枪响震耳欲聋，他转过头和年轻的战士长对视着，瞠目结舌。

“听，已经放完空枪了。实战就是如此，机会稍纵即逝。”说完，她策马冲进了左侧阵翼骑兵队伍……

 

========================================

 

“除了几名被流弹击中的步兵，以及少数中弹骑兵以外，前锋队再无伤亡。”

听到这样的前线报告，埃尔文先是一怔，随即偏过头望着兵长利威尔。

“看来利威尔你后继有人了啊。”说完，他望向矮个子军官，看到利威尔脸上难得浮现出满意的神情。

埃尔文示意传令兵退下，起身亲自给利威尔添茶：“那么接下来，就看艾伦他们队了。”

“凭他的实力，你不必多虑。”利威尔毫不客气地端起茶杯抿了一口。

 

========================================

 

“阿尼，听说前锋部队赢了。”金瞳少年猫在灌木丛里小声跟身边的女刺客聊着天。

“哦。”

“损失很少。”

“哦。”

“……是三笠带的前锋队。”

“……哦。”

艾伦有点急了：“阿尼你怎么……你听到这种，振奋人心的消息，没一点情绪波动吗？”

少女慵懒地挑了挑眉：“什么样算是情绪波动啊。”

“那个，比方说，胜利的喜悦？”

阿尼撇了撇嘴，头也没有抬仔细盯着前方的小道：“你没听说过乐极生悲这个词吗？”

“……好啦好啦。感觉你和三笠，阿尔敏一样，逮着机会就教育我。”艾伦沮丧地低下头。

阿尼闻言拍了拍他的肩膀调侃道：“比起说教，我比较喜欢身体力行。例如格斗术。”

“啊那个就不要了，摔得好痛……”

话音未落，阿尼突然捂住了他的嘴……

 

“脚步声很凌乱，估计是‘魇’撤退的队伍。传令备战。”

说完，她松开艾伦，戴上了兜帽。


	13. 【第十三章】

“居然被那么年轻的姑娘摆了一道。”这名胡茬修得整整齐齐的军官正是“魇”的军团长，奈尔·多克。

“火铳队缺乏实战经验，让她找到了软肋。下一次就不会这么便宜‘翼’了。”参谋长给他递来一壶水。

“……”奈尔喝了一口水，轻轻叹息：“我只怕没有下一次机会啊。”

 

话音刚落，一道银亮的刀光从天而降，参谋长大惊，正准备抽刀抵抗，握刀那只手的腕关节就传来一阵剧痛，转瞬间身首异处。

身形矮小的刺客就站在离奈尔一丈的地方，很快被警觉的士兵们包围了起来。

“利威尔吗？”奈尔的目光从溅在手上的血滴上移，只看到刺客紧紧抿起的薄唇。

见刺客并没有答话，他丢掉了手中的水壶，撑起身拔出了腰间的指挥刀……

“格杀勿论！”

 

军团长一声令下，士兵应声而上，奈尔则翻身上马。这里离都城密道不远了，他只要能从这个刺客刀下存活下来，一切就……

“休想逃！”一声暴喝之后，他被侧面灌木丛中冲出的士兵撞下了马。

奈尔恼怒地和他扭打在一起：“混小子，就凭你还想抓住我？！”

金眸锐利得像一只猛虎，艾伦很快就压制了疏于近身格斗的奈尔。

“看来‘魇’的阿尔法也不过如此嘛！”艾伦一边踩着“魇”军团长的背一边反绑住他的双手。

 

奈尔失去意识之前看到的最后一幅画面，是蹲在尸体中央的刺客，与那人兜帽下冰蓝色的鹰眸。

 

========================================

 

“我猜得到，你会在撤退路上设埋伏。”奈尔的双手被绑着，两指夹着利威尔施舍给他的烟，猛抽了一口：“只是你没有亲自来断后，我有点意外。”

“不过我没想到你居然弱成这样。连艾伦都能把你拎回来。”利威尔冷然睥睨着他。

奈尔不舍地喷了些许烟气：“那个贝塔吗？年轻就是资本啊。比较令我意外的是，魇国刺客工会颇负盛名的杀手怎么会给埃尔文当走狗？”

“……你认识她？”利威尔固然相信三笠的眼光，她和那个刺客毕竟是生死之交。只是他难得对别人的过去产生了些许好奇心。

“算不上认识吧。我雇过她一次。话不多，身手不错。”奈尔垂眸看着靴边被阳光照亮的一片浮尘：“她是我见过最擅长隐藏气息的欧米伽。”

利威尔鄙夷地冷嗤了一声：“你还是和之前一个样，成天把这几个没屁用的阶级代号挂在嘴边。”

“我知道你一直看不起我们这些把代号当回事的人。”奈尔缓缓抬起头，意味深长地问道：“那你为什么还选择和埃尔文合作？”

 

利威尔眉头紧蹙与他对视了半晌：“我是‘翼’的兵长，我没有选择。”

奈尔自嘲般笑了笑：“利威尔啊……不要让世界落在真正残酷的人手中……”

 

倏然“砰”的一声巨响，奈尔的头颅就在他的眼前爆开，灰垩的脑浆混着鲜血溅了怔然的兵长一身。

黑瞳急剧收缩着，利威尔侧首望着门口举着火铳的高大男子，枪口还在冒着烟……

奈尔掉在地上的半截烟也是。

 

“埃尔文，你这是在挑衅我吗？”利威尔转过身，眼神危险。

埃尔文耸了耸肩：“既然问不出什么来，何必留着祸根？”

利威尔一步一步逼近团长：“你怎么知道我问不出什么？”

埃尔文微扯嘴角：“你这是打算跟我撕破脸皮了吗，我的老朋友？”

就在这时，埃尔文忽然感觉腰后被冰冷的枪口抵住了。

 

“团长，冒犯了。”韩吉分队长推了推眼镜，另一只手的食指十分谨慎地扣在扳机上：“据我调查，你擅自调兵并将总统接到了‘翼’的都城。不管你葫芦里卖的什么药，这种行为都必须被送上军事法庭接受调查审判。”

 

“哟……”埃尔文丝毫不畏惧地转过身，腹部抵在枪口上：“分队长，你认为军事法庭是谁说得算？”

韩吉蹙紧了英挺的眉。军事法庭是和平时期制裁“翼”，“瑰”，“魇”三国任意一国挑起战争者的法庭，当下三国统一，法庭虽然重新生效，但真正掌控法官的人将会是总统。

 

此时，一名传令兵跑到韩吉身旁耳语了几句令她大惊失色，埃尔文却露出了可怖的微笑……

 

========================================

 

战士长的营房帘被紧紧拉上，一丝光亮从帘子缝隙钻了进来，却也照不出半步之遥。

她墨色的发梢在颈窝无意轻搔着，身下的金发少女与她唇贴着唇。

这种燥热她们都很熟悉，此刻却愿意放开缰绳让它扩散到全身。

舌尖轻轻撩动着樱红的唇，在唇齿之间徘徊，然后被放行，黑发少女加深了这个吻……

“等晚上不好吗？”慵懒的碧眸半睁着，阿尼一边回吻一边问。

“不好。”三笠回答得倒是干脆。

 

忽然，门口的侍卫紧张地大喊：“战士长，不好了！总统带兵围住我们了！”

三笠撑起身体，抄起长刀挂在腰间：“阿尼，跟我出去看看。”

金发少女理了理有些凌乱的头发，跳下床伸了个懒腰：“你们上司真是一刻不停地在折腾啊。”

“看来阿尔敏一语成谶了。‘最后一战’根本还没打响呢。”说完，黑发战士长拉开了门帘。


	14. 【第十四章】

“韩吉分队长，哪有把枪口对准同伴的道理。”达理斯·扎克雷总统背着手站在韩吉背后，面带一副慈祥的微笑。

反光的眼镜让人看不到韩吉心里在想什么，但她放下了枪，礼貌地向总统解释：“情况并非您所见的这般无礼，只是军团长涉嫌滥用兵权。”

总统仰天大笑：“韩吉分队长此言差矣，这样说来，老夫岂不也算是滥用兵权了吗？”

 

此言一出，周围的士兵吓得立刻跪在了地上，达理斯见状满意地捋了捋胡子，等着韩吉向他低头。

 

韩吉歪着头笑了笑：“如果您先对我们动手，那么情况于理是滥用兵权，于情就是恩将仇报了。”

达理斯闻言咧嘴笑了笑，露出了嗜血的镶金虎牙。

 

===================================

 

“这样说来，埃尔文军团长和总统很明显是准备共享‘翼’的战果了。”金发女刺客紧按着腰间的短刀，寸步不离地跟在年轻战士长身后。

“现在兵长和分队长应该是被困住没法脱身了，我去调集兵长亲卫，你带阿尔敏来营地东门和我会合。”三笠拉起围巾从后颈系起，遮住了半边脸。

阿尼戴上兜帽，立刻向参谋营房走去。

 

当她拉开营房的帘，金发少年早已经在门口等候了。

“阿尼，我的传令兵已经跟我说明情况了。三笠手上还有多少可调集的兵力？”阿尔敏的大脑此刻正飞速运转着，现在的情况是总统和埃尔文已经急于联手建立新政权了。比起未来悬殊兵力下的抗争，他更偏向于讲和。只是他必须同时计算交战胜率与和解概率。

“她目前有三百精锐。”阿尼转到他身后准备推他出营帐。

“好的，擒贼擒王，这么多人应该是够了。带上那两个‘魇’投靠来的战俘，让他们持枪。”阿尔敏海蓝色的双眼风平浪静，以他对埃尔文的了解，他大概猜得到——和解的概率是零。

 

====================================

 

“你倒是蛮信任我们的嘛！”卷发女子巧笑倩兮，接过阿尼递来的枪。

“难道你们想被阿尔法彻底统治？”阿尼白了她一眼。

希琪身旁的河童头一脸难以置信：“什么？总统的真正目的居然是构筑绝对的阿尔法统治阶级？”

金发女刺客把枪扔在他身上，慵懒地一瞥：“不然呢，他会和一直有这野心的埃尔文联手？”

马洛握紧了枪杆：“这样一来，贝塔将会彻底变成战争机器，而欧米伽则会沦为……”

“生产工具。”阿尼抬起头，冷蓝色的眸直视着马洛收缩的瞳孔。

 

====================================

 

“利威尔兵长，韩吉分队长，你们未来都将站在这个国家金字塔的顶端，为什么要摆出这么一副愤慨的表情啊？”总统仰天大笑问着对面与他剑拔弩张的军官。

而已经站在总统身侧的埃尔文则一言不发地审视着局势，他至今也没有看到战士长带她的亲信前来营救，这才是对方真正不得不防的奇招。

“闭上你的臭嘴。”利威尔看都懒得看他一眼，他知道三笠应该需要他再争取多一些时间，所以始终在强压怒火。

“难道是因为你那个娼妓母亲是个欧米伽，你就对那种下贱的物件产生了同情心？说来她应该给她的主人挣了不少钱吧。”总统一再用低级污秽的语言激怒着利威尔，因为以他部署的兵力，他有十足的把握能一举歼灭在场所有忤逆他的人。

他需要的只是一个见血的理由。

 

“艾伦你等一下……”埋伏在主帅营背后的阿尼没能拉住身旁少年，他已经愤怒得一个箭步冲了出去。

幸亏她和艾伦本来就比其他队伍晚到一些，她只能寄希望于三笠和其他小分队已经把营地肃清完毕了。

 

利威尔的额角青筋暴起，握刀的手已经发抖，就在这时，总统被一名突然冲出来的少年狠狠撞倒在地。

“艾伦……”利威尔一怔，毫不迟疑地向埃尔文拔刀。

埃尔文灰蓝色的双眼闭了片刻，也拔出了腰间的长刀：“既然如此，我们只好将此营所有叛徒就地正法了。”

韩吉见他举起刀，顿时一惊……

 

“您在等什么呢？”不知何时，他最担心的变量之一，三笠手下的女刺客已经持刀抵在了他的腰上。

 

“埃尔文，你的人呢！”总统被暴怒的金眸猛虎死死踩在地上无法翻身，只好向盟友发脾气。

“啊……估计被这里的欧米伽联盟干掉了吧。”他自嘲地笑了笑，立刻举起了双手转向韩吉开始交涉：“分队长，我们做个交易吧。”

韩吉一哂：“你觉得以你的处境，有这个资格吗？”

埃尔文脸上的微笑依然没有褪去：“很划算，如果你们今天放了我，总统和‘魇’的都城都交给你们。”

“你个背信弃义的混蛋！”总统拍着地破口大骂，挨了艾伦一记重拳之后闭上了嘴。

韩吉闻言怔了一下，旋即哈哈大笑：“实话说，我宁可放了总统，要了你的命。”

“韩吉，你知道我给外面的士兵下了什么命令吗？”阴影笼罩在埃尔文深邃的眼窝上：“一旦我死了，营地里一个活口也不准留。”

 

埃尔文露出孤狼一样贪婪的目光，胸有成竹地接着问：“那么，现在是谁没资格谈条件呢？”


	15. 【第十五章】

韩吉清楚地知道当下不能冲动，她们只有放走埃尔文一条路，否则连卷土重来的机会都没有。

“看来你已经知道怎么做了。我也该说说我的条件了。”埃尔文微笑着对韩吉说，“把我的财产归还于我。我的阿尔敏。”

韩吉皱起了眉头：“这次不是你我说的算了。”

“是的，如今你对于‘翼’来说不再是军团长，而是叛军。我的身份首先是‘翼’的参谋。”清澈的少年音从营帐附近传来，阿尔敏出现在埃尔文视野中，而推着轮椅的人正是迟迟未出现的黑发战士长。

阿尔敏缓缓睁开双眼，湖蓝色的眸坚毅地与埃尔文对视着：“我要留在这里。”

埃尔文一怔，旋即冷笑着问道：“你要违抗于我？”

阿尔敏点了点头：“如果你的意思是未来与叛军战斗，是。”

“为什么？”仅凭寥寥数字，周遭的人已经能清晰感受到他低沉声线里的愠怒。

“自由。为了自由。”阿尔敏毫不犹豫地答道，字字铿锵。

埃尔文目不转睛地望入他微颤的眼瞳，片刻之后转身离去。

 

阿尔敏注视着他远去的背影，直到确定那挺拔的身影彻底消失在视野范围，阿尔敏惊恐的心跳与滞重的呼吸才重新恢复正常。

他知道，自己的身体无论是在出生、被挑断脚筋、被完全标记的任何一刻起，就早已与自由无缘了……但他仍然渴望，渴望着看到这个世界的变革，哪怕只是前进了一步……

 

====================================

 

“总统提供的情报和我们的推测大致相同，埃尔文几乎把我们架空了。”韩吉看着沙盘，若有所思地摸了摸下巴。

“目前除了韩吉、三笠和兵长的直属部队，‘翼’剩余三分之二的军队都被埃尔文策反了，而刚刚打下的‘魇’和‘瑰’目前并未与我们建立信任……”阿尔敏用杖指了指“瑰”的都城，又指了指席娜森林另一面的‘魇’都，“现在‘瑰’的都城并没有我们的亲信部队镇守，可谓是最薄弱的时候。但是如果分兵，我们当下所在的魇都是无法抵抗埃尔文的全力进攻的……”

“如果能用上‘魇’和‘瑰’的兵就好多了，是这个意思吗小鬼？”利威尔侧目看着他。

阿尔敏点了点头：“的确，好在‘魇’和‘瑰’目前态度偏向中立，至少他们受到奈尔和皮克西斯的影响，对埃尔文的统治是恐惧的。假如我们好好利用这一点……”

“你的意思是，他们既不喜欢埃尔文，也不喜欢我们？”黑发战士长沉吟片刻，“其实现在我们已经把都城攻下来了，继续我们的计划不就行了？我们成立新的国家，让他们成为国民。”

“我明白三笠的意思，虽然他们厌恶埃尔文，但厌恶和开战是两码事。我们必须给他们一个承诺，让他们相信讨伐叛军成功的结果是迎来一个全新盛世才行……”阿尔敏蹙紧了浓密的眉，下意识地咬了咬下唇。

“贝塔。”一旁身形娇小的金发刺客突然开口，“阿尔法贪得无厌，开出的条件永远无法满足他们的胃口。欧米伽社会地位低下，人数稀少且大多都隐藏身份。我们要借助的是社会中坚力量。”

阿尼的一番话点亮了金发少年沉寂的双眼：“是这样的！这样就有解了！与埃尔文的阿尔法绝对统治相反，我们追求的是相对平等，削弱阿尔法的权势并提高贝塔的地位……”

“呀呼——真是多亏了埃尔文啊！”韩吉兴奋地高举双拳欢呼，“把总统这个最有力的发声装置拱手送到我们门前来了！”

“嘁，还不知道他有什么鬼主意呢，这是个陷阱你怎么办，四眼？”利威尔没好气地瞪了她一眼，抱臂耸耸肩，“别废话了，新国家叫什么名？”

 

兵长一言，营帐顿时安静得有些诡异……

 

“我们从‘翼’而来，为了自由而战。”一直插不上嘴的艾伦与利威尔对视着挑了挑眉，“要么，就叫‘自由之翼’吧。”


	16. 【第十六章】

瑰都即将迎来总统亲临演说，据一些从魇都搬过来的居民说，也许真正的和平要来了。

而在酒馆里，瑰的居民已经开始讨论这次演说的目的了。

“合并？那得看他们开出的条件怎么样咯。”一名瑰的守卫咽了一口酒，“要我说啊，我们瑰就算被打下来了，自己选个阿尔法当领导和那个什么‘自由之翼’签个联盟协议，就像以前的和平年代那样也是没问题的。从‘翼’出来的人怎么可能真的为我们好？”

“哎那可不一定，你没听从魇过来的人说吗，贝塔翻身的日子要来了。”对面的男人敲了敲桌子。

士兵闻言醉醺醺的双眼闪过一丝期待：“是说贝塔也能自由升官，不用补阿尔法的位了？”

“你就只想着升官发财。不过话说回来，最近瑰都有点热闹啊，人口忽然多了起来呢……”

 

而瑰都议会大楼的办公室里，利威尔和韩吉正在商讨这场演讲背后的计划。

“有戏吗，我就带了一个小队的人。”黑发男子抓着茶杯的边缘，把红茶送到嘴边抬眼看着坐在他办公桌上的褐发女子。

“阿尔敏的意思当然是让我们俩统领整个瑰的军队啦。你跟埃尔文合作那么多年还能不知道他？我们抽出的兵力越多，作为根基的魇都就越危险啊。”韩吉从桌上跳下来，走到利威尔身后的窗边，“我倒是比较担心阿尼押总统回去的路上会不会被埃尔文截了。”

利威尔翻了个白眼，把凉了的红茶放回桌上：“你觉得埃尔文会来冒险抢个二手喇叭？”

韩吉顿时被逗笑了：“对耶，在‘自由之翼’当总统也就只剩下当喇叭的权利了。”

 

带领一行人穿过席娜森林的阿尼并没有闲下来，她还有另一个很重要的任务——填埋之前执行暗杀皮克西斯任务时挖好的暗道。

这条暗道可以直接从城外通往城内，虽然很窄但造成的风险却极大。阿尔敏认为这件事知道的人越少越好，所以直接拜托阿尼带当初那队工兵尽快填埋瑰都暗道。

“怎么样？没有被动过吧？”阿尼检查着地道口的标记问工兵队长。如果有人从外部进来，这个标记一定会被剐蹭。

队长检查了一下掩护的位置和崭新的标记回答：“……没有。”

而就在工兵队拨开暗道口的掩护准备开始工作的时候，阿尼忽然听到了城外草丛里窸窣的响声。她闭上眼，仔细还原着刚才的声响，确定只埋伏着一个人。她示意工兵队开始工作，自己则躲在工兵堆里从武器袋里掏出一把飞刀拴在锁链上。

就在草丛里再次发出声音的下一瞬间，金发少女回过身掷出锋利的飞刀。特制的金属锁链很轻，加之刺客高超的技巧，锁链并没有影响到飞刀的轨迹。只见一道流光飞向草丛，几枝碍事的灌木直接被切断……

但目标并没有像她预期的那样痛呼出声。

看来是个坚强的家伙。女刺客勾起唇角，将锁链缠在手上用力一扯，果然从灌木丛里拽出来了一个人。

 

那名跌出灌木丛的士兵正倒在地上痛到抽搐，她的飞刀上带着细密的倒刺，只要击中目标无论多强壮的人都无法忍受一丁点的拉扯。

她回头扫了一眼目瞪口呆的工兵们：“愣着干嘛，接着干活啊。动静别太大。”

说完，阿尼缓步走向了那个士兵。金发少女也不多言，蹲下身就用布条勒住了他的嘴把他反绑了起来。

 

等工兵队将暗道填得天衣无缝了，她便带着工兵队和捡来的俘虏一并上了回议会大楼的马车。

 

=====================================

 

从审讯室出来的阿尼脱下血迹斑驳的白手套，接过湿手帕使劲擦了擦手一并丢回给随从，径直走进了办公室。

 

“怎么样小不点？”利威尔的腿跷在桌沿，军帽的帽檐压得很低。

“你也没多高。”金发少女不爽地瞥了他一眼，“给我准备马车，我要赶回去。据他的情报，埃尔文即将集结大军全力进攻魇都。”

“可靠吗？”帽檐阴影下的眼眸闪过一丝疑虑。

“已经喊得没力气昏过去了。”阿尼烦躁地补了一句，“以后这种破事麻烦你自己来做，弄得血肉模糊真恶心。”

兵长不置可否地耸耸肩：“我觉得你比较擅长这种工作。”

金发少女终于忍不住翻了他一白眼，心说刺客从来都是干净利落把头拿下来，哪有空吊人半条命。

“那头猪还在睡。”利威尔指的是白天刚做完演讲的总统，“要叫起来吗？”

“你觉得放你这安全你就养着。”阿尼扣上了皮革半指手套的腕带。

“把我的小队带上，在楼下等着。”利威尔撑起身子一边活动着肩颈一边往门口走去。

 

利威尔此刻非常矛盾，他想和韩吉商量一下总统是否应该留在瑰都，但让韩吉消化这些信息也需要时间。

他们此刻最缺的资源就是时间，而埃尔文的部队也许已经集结完毕了。

照他之前的推断，今晨的演讲结束之后，这个总统对于“自由之翼”的价值已经所剩无几了，但其实他并不确定总统对于埃尔文而言到底有没有用。如果相信自己的直觉，那个男人不会冒险暴露行踪来策划拦截总统这个不一定成功的行动，那么现在问题的重心应该在于瑰都和魇都哪个更安全。

他决定信赖这些年轻人一次，信赖在魇都的那三个小毛头一定能守住根基，信赖这个心思缜密的小个子一定能成功护送总统回城。

正如他只能相信自己和韩吉二人能够统率不熟悉的军队那样，他必须选择相信没有一个α的团队也能抵抗α率领的虎狼之师……

 

哪怕对手也许是这世上最足智多谋杀伐果决的α。


	17. 【第十七章】

在利威尔小队的护卫下，阿尼平安地将总统送回了魇都。刚下马车的阿尼连水都来不及喝，一路冲进了阿尔敏的居所向他汇报了最新的情报。

“所以是冲着我们来的吗？”阿尔敏思索片刻，笑着抬起头，“真是辛苦你了，我想今晚请你和利威尔班一起吃顿好的。”

阿尼叹了口气：“我得先回三笠那复命去，她最近对我单独行动很不满意呢。”

金发少年笑出声：“实话说，除了艾伦以外，你还是第一个让三笠这么在意的人呢！”

“哪有，她可是更关心你呢。”阿尼移开了目光。

“不一样。”阿尔敏冲她挤了挤眼睛，“那我不耽误你的时间了，三笠该等急了。”

少女湛蓝色的眸子转了回来，戴上兜帽转身一边挥手一边走出了阿尔敏的屋子。

有时她是会怀念当初在刺客工会自由的日子，可现在这种有人相互牵挂的生活，想来也蛮不错的。

 

金发少女回到三笠的居所，果不其然这个工作狂正趴在一堆文件里。

“我回来了啊。”阿尼把兜帽摘下来，手套装进外套口袋，缓缓走向抬起头来的黑发少女。

“哦。”她不解风情地又把头埋回了文件里。

阿尼有些不满，三步并作两步跑到她背后去看那堆文件内容。

“名册？这是魇的军官的资料？”娇小少女背过手歪着头问。

“是啊，大战将至，点将的时候心里总该有个数，什么人能用什么人不能用……”

话音未落，她身后的前魇国著名刺客就挂在了她的肩上，伸出双臂抓起桌上一叠文件竖在她眼前：“那，现在开始我说的话你都要记住。”

说完，她就开始飞速逐页浏览着名册。

“马特这个人很能打，但是喜欢喝酒，而且经常通宵酗酒，用他的时候盯着点。”纤纤手指轻巧地翻到了下一页，然后继续翻，“什么嘛这些小队长级别的就不用看了吧……”

“中高级军衔的在那一沓。”三笠用下巴指了指书桌右边，两人倒是耳鬓厮磨得很自然。

阿尼闻言把手中的文件丢回桌上，又去够另一叠，但胳膊不够长。她想绕到三笠另一边肩膀去拿文件，不想黑发少女忽然扶上了她搭在肩上的手臂制住了她的行动，轻轻一掣再冷不丁侧过首和她对视着。

阿尼以为自己早就已经习惯了和三笠这么亲近的距离，但无论多少次，这双神秘又极富侵略性的墨瞳都能让她的心跳彻底乱了节奏……

“我来。”说着，黑发少女伸臂拿起名册交给了自己的披肩。

娇小少女双颊微红别开目光，接过名册没好气地翻开：“手长了不起？接着记啊。”

三笠点头，素来冷峻的唇角微微勾起柔和的弧度。

 

“嗯……帕特里克还不错，人品端正也没什么不好的嗜好，蛮可靠的。”葱指抹过页角，慵懒的眼眸扫过去没有捕捉到什么有用信息，又再翻了一页。

“弗兰克，哈，这个人。天天都在寻花问柳，身子都不知道虚成什么样了，用不成。”忽然，她感觉手腕一紧……

“你怎么知道这么多？”三笠的脸上并没有什么表情，但从眉毛不自然的弧度来看似乎有些不快。

阿尼不以为意地挑了挑眉：“这名册里的人啊，以前不是我的雇主就是我的目标，要么就是碍事的。”

她天生慵懒的眼眸又转回了名册，一边翻一边接着说：“你又不是不知道，刺客是见不得光的工作。对我们来说一旦出手就只有一次机会，如果调查不够全面或者情报有误……”

少女刺客偏头的时候故意稍微用了点力，撞了一下年轻战士长的脑袋：“轻则丢命，重则卖身。”

三笠倒是不以为然地问卖身能比丢命还惨么，金发少女没有接话茬，继续给她分析名册。

阿尼的阅读速度和语速都极快，一本名册转眼见底。末了她把名册丢回桌上，双臂环抱住了黑发少女的肩颈。

 

背后的呼吸撩过三笠耳根，方才牢记的那些名字被轻易吹散，脑海中清明的意识也逐渐模糊了起来，于是她命令道：“坐我腿上。”

阿尼犹豫了一下，转过身跨在了她的大腿上，但只要与那双黑曜石般的眼瞳对视着，金发少女就会十分害羞。

 

忽然，黑发少女扶在她纤腰上的手解开了她的腰带，顺势开始从下往上解她衣扣。

“哎你干嘛！”阿尼一把握住了对方肆无忌惮的手，白皙的脸上顿时浮起一片绯云。

可当她望入三笠的眼眸中，没有找到欲望，却是一抹不知何时已经晕开的伤感。

“怎么了……”金发少女轻抚着对方姣好的脸庞托向自己，用额头轻轻抵住对方的。

“你会觉得我很可恨吗，夺走了你的自由……”修长的手摸到了自己亲手留在阿尼侧腹上的烙印，小心翼翼地覆上，“让你觉得生不如死。”

触感带着的温热从腰腹一路窜进了心窝，娇小少女心如擂鼓，她抬手环住了三笠的肩颈贴着对方微微张开的薄唇轻声说：

 

“我留着这条命，是想拿来陪你。你说呢？”

 

微风吹拂着她长长的刘海在唇边轻轻荡着，她勾起了唇角，被恋人抱起来坐在了桌上忘情地吻住。


	18. 【第十八章】

“什么？！”阿尔敏听到从瑰都逃回来的士兵的战报立刻阖上了书，而他身旁等待调遣的利威尔班更是慌了阵脚。

这时，年轻的将军也带着她的亲卫赶到了议会厅。

可就在娇小的亲卫刚踏进门的瞬间，她就被利威尔班最年长的奥路欧一把揪住了领口：”混蛋，你这个叛徒！“

被无端指责的金发少女一头雾水，但她没有动怒，用眼神安慰了一下蹙紧眉头的三笠，对视着暴怒的奥路欧问道：”此话怎讲？“

”抓住俘虏的是你，审讯俘虏的也是你，传达情报的还是你，现在反而是瑰都被攻打。你说，我们这样的怀疑合不合理？“这时又传来一名女子的厉声质问，阿尼定睛，发现是脾气向来温和的佩特拉。

”合理是合理，可是……“

阿尼话音未落，一旁的昆塔和艾鲁多也围了上来，艾鲁多冷声打断了她：”兵长那边形势危急，现在我们没空听你狡辩，你最好赶紧交代清楚。“

”我理解你们的心情，但你们忘了吗，是利威尔让我去审犯人。你们的意思是兵长也是我的同谋吗？“见这几个人在气头上完全无法沟通，阿尼的耐性顿时被耗得精光，说话也失了些分寸。

”你什么意思？“一直沉默寡言的昆塔突然暴怒，扯开奥路欧想亲自揍眼前这个小个子一顿。三笠实在看不下去了，伸臂横在了他和阿尼之间，沉声命令他退下。

 

”都别吵了。“阿尔敏高声制止了内讧。

他皱起了浓密的眉，有条不紊地对众人下令：“你们立刻赶回瑰都。三笠开始部署守城部队，同时委派侦察部队在魇都附近巡逻。”

“你的意思是只有我们四个回去？”奥路欧难以置信地瞪着阿尔敏。

“没错。”阿尔敏抬起头，直视着他越发愤怒的双眼，再次重复了命令，“你们四个，立刻动身赶回瑰都。现在那里缺的不是兵力而是将领。”

艾鲁多咬紧了牙关，上前一步双手撑在案上反问道：“埃尔文发动进攻，你却打算一个援兵也不派？！”

“他利用阿尼抓来的俘虏离间我们，这件事的重点不在于套到情报真假，而是这个离间计。”一旁始终沉默的将军忽然开口，“施计离间哪里，真正的目标就在哪里。他还是在觊觎魇都而非瑰都。”

昆塔恍然大悟，立刻拉住艾鲁多：“如果真如三笠所说的那样，我们再不赶回去两个城都会很危险。兵长那边原本能打的仗都打不成了。”

奥路欧急得咬到了自己的舌头，艾鲁多也退后了一步：“那快走吧。”

动身之前，佩特拉直视着阿尼的双眼：“这次是看在三笠的份上姑且信你，如果你骗了我们，我们绝饶不了你。”

金发少女慵懒地挑了挑眉：“我要真想骗你们还会杵在这被你威胁吗。”

“阿尼。”三笠伸手扶在阿尼肩膀上，示意她不要再激怒对方了。

 

待四人离开之后，黑发少女走近了坐在轮椅上的少年……

冷汗顺着他的额头流下，他双手拢起，把脸埋进掌中，半晌抬起头看着两人：“如果我判断失误了怎么办，如果他的目标真的是瑰都该怎么办……三笠，如果我……猜不中他的想法怎么办……”

“我会去战斗。如果你猜错了，我就给你赢回正轨。”她握住阿尔敏还在颤抖的手，柔声安慰道。

金发少年哽咽着回握她：“三笠……没有你们，我恐怕真的支撑不下来。”

 

就在这时，议会厅的大门被推开了……

“阿尔敏！我得去救他们……诶？”艾伦看到眼角还挂着泪的阿尔敏，一时摸不着头脑。

“艾伦，你相信我的判断吗？”阿尔敏抬起头望着金瞳少年。

“那还用说，当然相信啦。你可是我们运筹帷幄的军师唉！”艾伦咧嘴一笑，希望自己积极的态度能让阿尔敏开心一些。

阿尔敏点了点头：“那就听我的，按兵不动，死守魇都。”

 

“为……为什么？”

艾伦震惊地瞪大了双眼反问，却被一旁的金发少女一把拉住胳膊拽出了议会厅：“我给你讲为什么。”

 

大门被娇小少女带上，发出沉闷的一声响，少年扶着轮椅扶手，叹息了一声。

“不知道是不是我的错觉。艾伦也许很难理解我们的脆弱……和我们的悲观。”阿尔敏抬手用袖口拭干了泪。

“……他只是相信自己能了结这场战争罢了。别太苛责他。”话虽如此，三笠英挺的眉宇间仍然不经意流露出忧虑。

 

=====================================

 

“你给三笠和阿尔敏省点心行吗。”阿尼拽住了艾伦的衣袖往回扯。

“这太冒险了，万一兵长守不住怎么办？我不多带，就带一队骑兵过去！”少年从廊角朝着议会厅大门挣扎着。

“你在开玩笑吗？兵长都守不住，你一队骑兵就能怎么样！”金发少女一阵心烦，抬腿扫在他脆弱的脚踝上，毫无防备的艾伦顿时被绊了个跟头。

趴在地上的艾伦一口闷气憋在胸口：”我问你，三笠如果被围， 你救不救！“

”……“金发少女把到了嘴边的真话咽了回去，回答他，”我相信她。与其我们两个都冒险，还不如各自照顾好自己。“

艾伦沉默了。半晌他坐起身靠在墙边叹了一口气。

他身旁抱膝坐在墙角的阿尼也若有所思。

 

换做是她，这种时候也会相信只有她才能救三笠吧。其实是自己选择盲目相信自己，义无反顾。

她想。


	19. 【第十九章】

“果然来了吗。”黑发将军一边快步登上城楼，一边询问调查部队战场情况。

她看了看敌军营地炊烟，结合情报推算出大概是势均力敌的兵力，顿时放心了不少。毕竟魇都不仅占了守备优势，还有军备优势。

 

一切都还在阿尔敏计划中，大家也没有一开始那么紧张了。

黄昏，金发女刺客坐在城楼边缘远眺。血色的光画出地平线，割开了敌营和天际，整个城已经被围得水泄不通，只有一望无际的席娜森林仍在安慰着她莫名慌乱的心。

少女脱下了兜帽，夜吹乱了她额前金色的发丝。

就在这时，阿尼感觉背后被人撞了一下，她被吓了一跳，差点从城楼上跌下去，被一双有力的臂膀揽住肩膀拉进怀里。

“你吓死我了。”她嗔怪。

“一个刺客从城楼上失足摔死是不是最糟糕的死法？”黑发少女在她耳边揶揄，“在发什么呆，连背后有人都没发现？”

少女紧张的身体放松了下来任由恋人抱着，她迟疑了片刻回答：“不知道为什么，感觉很担心。一周了，他们还没有任何动作……”

三笠稍微收紧了一些手臂：“就算我来守城，也没办法让你安心下来吗？”

“不是啦，我知道这种情况对你来说算是很简单能应付的，只是……”金色的睫毛垂下，极力掩饰着蓝眸中的焦虑，“好了，我没事。我们一起出生入死那么多次，也不多这一次。”

“我只有两种情况会感觉到焦急。”黑发少女放松了双眼，任焦点散失在颜色渐渐变深的天空，“一种是艾伦一个人执行任务的时候……”

金发少女又想噎她三句半不离艾伦，三笠就接着说下去了——

“另一种是你不在我身边的时候。”

 

幸福的微笑在唇角晕开，阿尼有些害羞地蹭了蹭她的面颊：“好啦，我知道你越来越会哄人了。”

“没有哄你。那次你去瑰都刺杀皮克西斯，我心慌得厉害。”三笠坦言。

金发少女点头：“那次是挺危险的……如果不是你接我，我可能自己没法撑回去。”

“你太会逞强，我一开始都没看出你受了伤。”说着，她摸到阿尼纤细的腰背，找到受伤的那个部位，然后收紧双臂。

“松开些，打算勒死我吗……”话虽这么说，阿尼的心底还是泛甜。

黑发少女没有放松，她感觉这样的力道更安心些：“那天实在太慌，我都来不及走暗道，直接跑到正门去接你……”

 

片刻，三笠明显感觉怀里的身体整个僵住了。

 

“怎么……？”

话音未落，阿尼就打断了她：“放开我，快。”

三笠一怔，立刻松开了手，阿尼转身从城楼跳到她身边，双手握住她的手腕，心急如焚地问道：“我再问你一遍，那天你是不是没有走暗道直接走的正门？”

对方肯定地点头。

金发少女沉默了片刻，立刻抬起头直视着三笠的双眼：“三件事，立刻就去做。一，通知阿尔敏，埃尔文的军队已经渗透到瑰都了，目前无法估量人数。二，抓捕整个暗道工兵队，一定要一网打尽，连夜审讯。三，给我找三个最可靠的人，我需要两个懂营地布阵的，一个能打的。”

 

三笠顿时明白发生了什么，她让阿尼在通往席娜森林的城门等着，自己疾奔向阿尔敏的住所。

 

=====================================

 

整个房间里空气滞重得仿佛要滴水。

不知过了多久，少年才疲惫地抬起头：“我会安排艾伦去办抓捕审讯的事。我也猜到阿尼想去探营，她打算用两个懂营地布阵的去丈量营地距离，然后把算出来的结果相互参考，一个能打的作为护卫。但我可以断言，如果带三个人，她绝对不可能活着回来。这件事只能你陪她去做，你们两个。”

他看出了三笠眼中的感激和为难，又补充了一句：“你不必担心谁来守城，埃尔文暂时不可能进攻魇都了。我们已经走进了他的陷阱，现在只能看怎样把这个致命伤减到最轻。”

 

=====================================

 

身材娇小的女刺客抱臂靠在城门口。不远处传来脚步声，训练有素的刺客通过跫音已经辨识出来者何人，她抬起头，湛蓝色的眼瞳中闪烁着掩不住的惊喜。

“你……”她上前迎来一步，一时间不知开口该说什么。

黑发少女拉下遮住半张脸的围巾：“我统领的军队里，最懂营地布阵的人是我，最能打的也是我。这任务不需要那么多人，我们两个就够了。”

“正好，这是我最想要的组合。”金发少女勾起唇角，从腰间掏出钩锁旋了几圈甩上了城墙。她拽了拽确定已经紧固，就跳上了三笠的背，而黑发少女立刻面不改色地顺着锁链迅速攀爬着城墙。

“嚯……你的力气真的好大。感觉比一般的男性阿尔法都大……”阿尼盯着三笠修长强健的手臂，在她的背上惊叹。

“你比我平时训练用的石块轻多了。”少女顿了顿，又补了句，“不过我感觉跟你差不多高的女孩应该都比你轻。”

“……你是欠踹吗？”阿尼微微收紧抱住三笠脖颈的手臂勒了勒，然后松开手猛地一撑对方的双肩，踩着她的肩膀跳上了城墙上沿。

“夸你。”三笠不以为意地爬上城墙上沿，顺手帮忙收好钩锁递给她，“这说明你没有疏于训练。”

金发少女接过钩锁走到城墙另一边丢下城楼，慵懒地回眸给了她一个白眼：“好好好，你有理。居然还有夸人说人压秤的。走啦，我带路。”

三笠伸手摸了摸阿尼的头，被她甩了甩小脑袋撞开，两人滑下城楼很快消失在席娜森林。


	20. 【第二十章】

“元帅您又赢了。论棋技军略，世上果然无人是您的敌手啊。”参谋长谄媚地笑着，起身给对面的高大男子斟茶。  
男子没有回应他。  
参谋长觉得有些尴尬，就问了一句：“有一件事在下求元帅指点一二，既然元帅一开始就打算进攻瑰都，为什么还要专门用假情报离间？”  
埃尔文浓密的眉微微皱起：“好的计策难道不是无论敌人进还是退，都是我赢吗。”  
“高明啊！”参谋长赶紧抓住机会接着吹捧，却被埃尔文打断——  
“高明么？你来给我解释一下这几个计策如何做到让敌人进退两难？”

“这……”

=====================================

“离间计是一个虚招，为了给后续调兵去瑰都争取时间。”阿尔敏看完了审讯报告，冷静地抬起头望着心急如焚的艾伦：“实招是釜底抽薪，里应外合。在得到他们各处的确切兵力之前，我们只能按兵不动。”  
“这次我不能听你的，阿尔敏！就是丢了这座城我也一定要救他！”艾伦咬紧了牙关，眼眶里含着泪水。  
“那我问你，你知道埃尔文釜底抽薪抽走了多少兵力去围攻瑰都，又潜伏了多少兵力在瑰都城内准备里应外合呢？”阿尔敏晓之以理，“如果你不知道这些，就更没办法计算自己应该调多少兵力出去。他的这招十分阴狠，如果我们调动太多兵力去营救瑰都，他可以下令一举攻下魇都。而如果调动太少，他则可以轻易歼灭，对我们来说就是无谓的损失。”  
艾伦死死盯着他，从这燃烧着怒焰的眼神中，他根本看不出眼前的少年听进去了任何一句……  
阿尔敏叹了一口气，打算再尝试劝说一次：“离间计的虚招不仅让我们失了时机还让我们掉进了他预先设计好的陷阱，进退两难，我们现在更不该轻举妄动。冷静下来，和我一起找一条脱困的路……”

“你没有爱过谁！你怎么懂我这种痛苦！”他暴怒地冲着阿尔敏发泄着自己满心的愤懑与不满，眼前的金发少年眼神忽然失焦了片刻。  
“我有。”湖蓝色的双眼重新聚焦在艾伦的金瞳，他又轻声重复了一遍，“我有啊。”  
艾伦闻言顿时一怔，松开了紧紧攥住的拳。

就在这时，议会厅的门被人推开，是三笠带着阿尼赶回来了。  
“较之一开始的兵力，他们大概已经从营地抽走了一半的部队。”黑发女子一边解开围巾一边向阿尔敏汇报。  
“……”金发少年沉默了片刻，重新抬头问熟知附近地形的女刺客，“阿尼，你知道席娜森林有没有能绕到翼都的路？”  
“哈？”席娜森林和翼都压根就没有接壤，她一时不知道怎么回答，组织了一下语言给他解释，“如果你的意思是，怎么绕出席娜森林而不被发现，我知道有一条山路，能绕到森林的背后，再从森林外围继续绕，可以绕路到翼都……但是你想清楚，本身翼都到魇都就已经算是路途遥远了，这条路可是直线距离的三倍。”  
“三笠，我拨给你三分之一的兵力，你有几成把握拿翼都？”阿尔敏没有犹豫，立刻转向少女将军。  
“等等，如果抽给三笠三分之一，再给我三分之一救援瑰都，魇都不就很难守住了……”艾伦话音未落就被阿尔敏高声喝止——  
“艾伦，你必须留下守城！这剩下的三分之二兵力，一定要给我把这座城守住！”  
褐发少年像是听到了什么天方夜谭一样，顿时愣住了……而阿尔敏这句话，也让三笠和阿尼一时惊得说不出话。

“你……你是要彻底放弃瑰都吗，你……”艾伦的声音在颤抖，他忽然暴怒地冲到金发少年跟前，扼住了他纤细的脖颈，“你要放弃兵长，放弃韩吉，放弃我们驻守在那个城里和我们出生入死这么多年，盼望着自由的战友吗！”  
站在一旁的黑发少女一个箭步冲上前去拉开了艾伦，苦苦劝着艾伦先听阿尔敏的解释策略，而坐在轮椅上平复呼吸的金发少年接下来的话却让三笠也陷入了沉默……

“是的，我要放弃瑰都。我们已经无路可走，这是唯一一个翻盘的机会。这个计策也许会失败，无论是计策失败还是魇都陷落，我们都会死无葬身之地，无一例外。”湖蓝色的眼眸含着泪雾，望着垂下眼眸的黑发少女，“是的，我要你带一队长途跋涉疲惫不堪的军队，去奇袭一座兵力与你均势的城。我们可能会失去你……”  
他转过脸，看着艾伦：“我要你履行自己的职责，死守根基，看着最爱的人在那座城自生自灭。”  
接着，他直视着站在离自己一丈距离的娇小少女：“我的计策不仅可能夺走三笠，还可能害死你。”  
“可是。”他用手背擦干了眼角的泪迹，抬起头来对三人说：“可是我们可能赢，如果三笠拿下了翼都，阿尼潜入瑰城烧掉了瑰城的粮草，艾伦能守住这座城到冬天，我们就打败了这个世界上最残酷的阿尔法，自由之翼就能真正振翅。”

“值得吗，我问你们，值不值得一试！”他抬起头，望着他最信赖的三个伙伴。

末了，三笠缓步走到阿尔敏的身前，单膝跪地双手握住他冰凉的手：“我说过，我会给你赢回正轨。”  
阿尼叹了一口气，也走到他身旁：“如果我不能烧掉粮草，三笠的奇袭还有什么意义呢。她都被你绑架了，我当然只能去。”  
金瞳少年撑着栏杆眺望着窗外，素来坚强阳光的他此刻已经泣不成声……

=====================================

其实除了埃尔文以外没有人知道，这世上有一个人的棋技可以和他分庭抗礼。  
那个人本是他最引以为傲的瑰宝，而今却成了最棘手的敌人。

他又一次想起，当初自己带那个少年去看海……

“我一直觉得，你能帮我打下整个天下。”  
“是吗……”  
“你不想要吗？”  
“团长你是站在阿尔法顶端的佼佼者。而作为一个欧米伽，我并没有团长这么大的野心……”少年顿了顿，低头望着自己已经被身旁人亲手废去的双腿。

“曾经的我大概只想要一个不这么残酷的你，仅此而已。”他回头望着那双冷漠的灰蓝色鹰眸，末了也没能感受到一丝温度。


	21. 【第二十一章】

“你确定森林入口是安全的？”聚精会神看着地图的金发少女微微蹙眉。

三笠笃定地点点头：“森林的入口是埃尔文的盲点。城门这一带都是猎人活动的区域，所以有大量的陷阱。他们进来的人都会被巡逻的守军轻易歼灭。”

“明白了。他也绝对想不到我们敢绕这么大一圈去捅他后背。门口那些陷阱我不熟悉，从来都避开那一带，你记得马特吗？他是猎人出身，让他给你画一条出门的路线。至于山路，不是很好找，但是总体来讲还是比较容易走的。”阿尼在地图后半部分画出一条路线，指给身旁的黑发少女，“这次时间紧迫，我没办法带你走，所以给你圈了圈沿途标志性的景……”

阿尼标注完之后把笔丢到一边，抬起头直视着那双沉静的墨瞳，即便是此刻依然信心满满。她满意地微微勾起嘴角，给三笠理了理围巾：“不要在森林里扎营……等进了山再休息。”

三笠点了点头，她已经吩咐手下传令，准备好了行军的干粮。而她今晚就会带着粮草队先穿过森林进山。

 

“禀报将军，森林入口已经确保没有敌军。”这时，一名身材高大的军官走了进来，向三笠行了一个军礼，此人正是当初在席娜森林被她们俘虏的魇国士兵马洛。

她礼貌地点头：“辛苦了。传令粮秣队准备出发。”

马洛告退之后，三笠转过身重新与阿尼对视着。

办公室里太安静，她们二人谁也舍不得打破这片刻的宁静。

 

“如果……”

“假如……”

她们同时开口，在听到对方说的句首时一同收声。

半晌，阿尼率先轻笑了一声打破了沉默……她抬起头，眨了眨湛蓝的眼：“你知道我要说什么了？”

“我保证，无论如何都会活着回来。”三笠的手温柔地搭在娇小少女的肩上，然后把她拉进怀里，“你也不许逞强。”

金发少女把头埋进她胸前，深呼吸着三笠身上那熟悉又令人心安的味道，闷哼着点了点头。

 

===============================

 

“将军，很荣幸能与您参加战斗。”瘦高男子向少女将军行了军礼。

“辛苦你了，帕特里克。炊事班已经准备好了饭菜，让部队好好休息吧。”三笠回礼，又问了一句，“马特的部队大概什么时候能到？”

帕特里克笑了笑：“您不用担心他，他比我急。”

 

果然，不一会，一名蓄着络腮胡子的壮硕男子就出现在了她的视线中。

他径直走到帕特里克旁边，狠狠拍了他的肩膀一下：“你可真够慢的。老子的部队明明比你晚出发一个时辰。”

“三笠·阿克曼，幸会。”三笠向他伸出手。

马特愣了一下，大笑着握住了将军的手，也拍了拍她的肩膀：“真想不到传说中最年轻的战士长是个女娃子。”

三笠倒也没什么不高兴，毕竟整个部队在计划时间内安全集结完毕，这一步走得还算顺利。

 

她带着两个部下进了营帐，马特看到桌上除了饭菜还有酒，顿时喜出望外：“你还真是做了功课啊，知道老子就好这口。”

“将军，这样不太好吧，大战在即，马特喝得刹不住了怎么办……”帕特里克小声提醒着三笠。

而少女将军并没有阻止马特的意思：“无妨，我打算让他在这里休息一整天。”

帕特里克顿时一愣，这个计划让他有点摸不着头脑，但三笠没有解释下去，倒是先请他上座。

 

“你们应该已经知道此行凶险异常，我也想和二位聊聊接下来的作战计划。”将军起身为马特斟了一杯酒，她走到帕特里克身旁，被委婉地拒绝了。

她回到自己的位置，接着给两位军官阐述计划：“我打算把部队分成两部分，我和帕特里克带领一队轻步兵，一队火铳队，快速进军中途不扎营，一路赶到翼都附近制定具体攻城计划。而马特你，今晚痛快喝完好好睡一觉，明天带剩下的大部队慢速行军即可。”

马特将杯中酒一饮而尽，不怎么讲究地用袖口擦了擦嘴抬头问她：“能让我喝个痛快当然甚好，但兵贵神速，乌龟爬一样行军岂不是失了先机？”

“你说得没错，兵贵神速。我需要你后三分之一路程不拔营，直接急行军赶到翼都，我们花半个时辰交接一下计划，直接发动奇袭。”少女将军面不改色地说。

马特瞪大了双眼，帕特里克也惊讶地望着她，半晌，马特沉声笑了笑：“丫头，你这个想法不错。这种行军方式确实省了不少时间，也不会打草惊蛇。但假如你和小帕没能在我赶到之前找到这座城的突破口，我们可就彻底玩完了啊。”

“马特大哥说的是，这样做风险确实不小。”帕特里克也倾向于马特的判断。

三笠知道帕特里克为人谨慎克己，观察力很强，所以才决定带他辅助自己寻找突破口。但他的弱点也很明显，就是没什么主见，她必须要把自己这个天方夜谭一样的计划成功推销给眼前两个经验丰富的军官才行。

 

将军饮尽杯中酒，辛辣的滋味反而令她清醒了不少：“如果没猜错，二位是想按照保守的攻城方式，围城强攻。但你们有没有想过，如果久攻不下，埃尔文只需抽调一支部队就足够让我们腹背受敌全军覆没？”

马特叹了一口气，点头赞同。

“所以我们只有一条路，就是一夜之间占领这座城池，不能给他们留一丝喘息的机会。”三笠起身，从营帐角落拿出一杆火枪拍在桌上，“这是韩吉之前改良过的步枪，还从未用到过实战。但实验中，这杆枪的有效射程和精度比之前提升了很多。我有直觉，这个新武器很可能左右这次的战局。我的计划万事俱备，只是缺一个熟悉枪械的人……”

看到火枪，帕特里克顿时来了兴致，起身走到三笠身旁研究这杆新式步枪。而马特则若有所思地放下了酒杯，半晌，他似乎才彻底下了决心，对三笠说：“把我女儿带上吧，她或许能帮得上你。”

见三笠怔了一下，帕特里克笑着帮忙解释：“您还不知道吧，他女儿可是出了名的神枪手呢。无论是弓箭还是枪械，都玩得得心应手。”

 

山穷水尽疑无路，柳暗花明又一村，三笠怎么也想不到自己一直在寻觅的最佳人选就在营中。

三笠正要道谢，马特抬手制止了她：“不必了。老夫只求将军能护她周全。”

但少女将军当即抱拳单膝跪地：“我以性命担保，一定将她毫发无伤地带回来！”

“将军你这不是折我寿嘛！赶紧起来！”马特见状一个趔趄去扶三笠，回头跟帕特里克说，“小帕，去，帮我把那丫头叫过来。”

一直在旁边偷笑的帕特里克立刻点头跑出营帐……

 

不一会，他就带着一名与她年龄相仿的少女进了营帐。背着弓箭的少女一头褐色长发整齐地束成马尾辫，眼角微微有些下垂，眉宇间气质温婉，但一双褐色的瞳仁却十分明亮。

“三笠·阿克曼。”三笠友善地向她伸出手。

少女听到她的名字顿时惊喜溢于言表，立刻握住了她的手：“你就是传说中的阿克曼将军！史上最年轻的将军！”

将军点了点头，接着问她的名字。

 

“萨莎！萨莎·布劳斯！”


End file.
